Unmasked
by MoriwenCartel
Summary: Three months after the Opera, Graverobber is bored. Amber ruling GeneCo and Shilo disappearing off the face of the earth, is it any wonder a scream in a dark alley drew his attention. Or the Repo Cadet with a complicated history. And chiling news. GRILO
1. Black Lacquer

**Title: **Unmasked

**Author:** MoriwenCartel

**Rating:** R; Perhaps higher depending on when my muse takes me there.

**Pairings:** Grilo eventually.

**Summary:** Post movie, Graverobber is terribly bored. With Amber ruling GeneCo and Shilo's disappearing act, the last three months have been awful. Until a scream reveals the most interesting person. A Repo Cadet with a complicated history... and troubling news.

**Warnings: **This is a Dark!Fic, with violence and descriptions of the "nastier" side of life. Consider this piece like any rated R, eventually NC17 movie; there will be swearing and violence and eventually more. Do not read if you are underage!! You've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my personal original characters, my plot, my sanity (which is debatable), my stuffed Koala collection and a few signed pictures of Terrance Zdunich. Other than that... don't sue. I am not profiting from this bad boy AT ALL!!! Read, review... and Enjoy!

**~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~**

This takes place Three Months after the Opera. If you have any questions, I'll try and answer to the best of my ability. Expect Chapter two soon. Pictures of the Cadet's outfit and Mask can be found on my profile.

Thanks to my **Literary Faerie** for helping me out with Graves and my **Hooded Figure** for staying up to be the first to read! I love you guys!

* * *

It was a typical dreary night on Sanitarium Island, the glow of advertisements the only light in a dismal and cynical world. The shift in power in the ruling family of abuse and sin had finally grew to a stable lull. Amber Sweet nee Largo owned GeneCo with her rapist and murderer henchmen at her side.

Not much had changed since the night Rotti Largo breathed his last upon center stage. Blind Mag's music still played in the advertisements offering everything from a sexier X-Ray to the newest fad, glowing tattoos. Colors that shifting scintillatingly beneath the plastic and silicone flesh of the masses. It was if no one cared about the death of the artist known only by her imperfection.

So many Scalpel Sluts had moved on from the soprano's look; no longer did dark hair and light eyes stare out from the mindless, frothy pop culture throng. No... now looking like GeneCo's Favorite and Only Daughter was in fashion. Short bob cuts, vamp bangs, bright colored eyes and leather bustiers. Everywhere you looked, the populace screamed out: Trashy Slut was In.

Three months.

That's all it took for the world to change so drastically, though to the world as a whole a mere whisper. Three months ago, the great humanitarian Rotti Largo died of a chronic disease. Three months ago, Blind Mag suffered a tragic accident. Three months ago some dead beat Dad was shot and his Little Girl fled into the night.

_And we all end up in a tiny pine box..._

For the first time in his almost three decades, the legendary Graverobber... was bored.

The Harpy Princess didn't come screeching around alleys anymore like a cat in heat. No, Daddy's Little Succu-slut had the company and probably a few surGENs wrapped around her genetically perfected finger. Why would she waste her time with a back alley Rebel without a Cause? Not that he was complaining, or his eardrums for that matter. But at least Amber brought a bit of entertainment to the back alley behind the Zydrate Support Network.

And then, there was The Kid.

She had stumbled quite amusingly into his web three months ago. Drawing her away with his silver tongue and drawing the attention of every GeneCop within a five block radius. Truly a sucker for the Clean. The Pure. The Rare. And the Kid was all three. Adding to his perfect little Jail Bait on Legs fantasy, her dear old Daddy dressed her up in such a way that he couldn't honestly be held accountable for his actions. Skirts that barely brushed the tops of her thighs, thigh high socks and tight white shirts. The ruffles only adding to the fantastic view. He could go on for hours describing about how those little Fuck Me boots click-clacked and haunted his dreams. The Kid trusted him, and he paraded her into his world crooning about the Love Market he got in, oh so many years ago.

And just when things were looking up, Rotti Fucking Largo had to over complicate things. Kidnap the Kid's Mother, he says. Make the Kid harvest the corpse's Z, he says. But did the greasy little bastard mention his daughter was gonna ransack his stash and leave him trussed up to the ceiling? Hell no. Things went so quickly from looking up, to looking upside down, Graverobber thought his head was spinning.

Enter that definitive click-clack... and suddenly the view from up there was perfect.

Ever the lothario, he began to woo the little sprite, calling her beautiful and making comments about how she had to 'smack it', all the while impure thoughts dancing about in his naughty lil' Graverobbing mind. At the time he thought it funny, that even upside down the Kid could channel his blood to defy gravity itself. How she didn't notice his decidedly growing problem was anybody's guess...

And just when he thought he was not only going to get down, but possibly get some... the Kid notices who she harvested from. Promptly scampering off and leaving him hung up, horny, and helpless.

_Sometimes, I wonder.... why I even Bother..._

That was the last time he saw her up close. True; everyone saw the Opera. But she wasn't his Kid there. No, she was the Sick Girl. And her Monster of a Father... He watched and shook his head as his Maggie-bird took flight, after singing about an arrow in her wing she caught three through her spine.

With a shake of his head, Graverobber wiped a stray tear from his eye. He loved her once, oh so long ago. When he was young and naive. When he was like the Kid...

And now... after all that, everyone who made his life interesting was dead or gone. He was no longer the Man known as Graverobber. No, he was the Legend known as Graverobber. Because to still be a man you needed to have people who know you, who care.

All he was now was vapor, and myth.

With a shake of his multi-colored hair, Graverobber freed himself of his inner turmoil. Leaning against the wall outside of the Support meeting, he crossed his arms over a broad chest. Ankles linked, smirk in place. A default mask to hide behind and draw in the curious, the foolish or the enslaved. The early crowd of working kids had come and gone already. He was waiting for the next surge. The kids who were either too stupid to know what they were getting into, dumb enough to be dared into bugging the God of Glow or the downright desperate.

His Zaddicts, his children came and went as usual. Cookie cutter soldiers lining up for their piece of Shangri-La. He knew his regulars and their habits, which is why when she didn't show up Graverobber became concerned. Blue was a fascinating little tart. So aptly nicknamed for her bright spikey blue hair and sunny disposition. He thought he was exceptionally clever the day he bestowed upon her that moniker. They had talked once or twice before, when her namesake bright glow made her open up. The streets had turned her into another faceless prostitute, aged her beyond her years. Thirteen going on forty, eyes older than dirt and just as dead. To her clients she was nothing but to Graverobber, the little slip of a thing was a bright spot in his day. She had a singing voice like a songbird, almost like Hers used to be.

Graverobber felt the smirk slide across his features as the spunky little Azure Zaddict strutted towards him. He opened his mouth, a snarky comment primed and at the ready, a rib at her tardiness when a gut-wrenching scream cut like a knife through his Chapel of Vice.

He couldn't help himself. Deep down inside he was still very much the hero and living proof curiosity hadn't truly killed this Tom Cat yet. He was almost grateful for the shriek, it put his thoughts into order and out of their melancholy reverie. But it was all about appearances and since he was still on his cement and sin stage, the show must go on. Playing off his curiosity as a game was simple enough. Pushing back the brown duster, he withdrew a vial of Z with a seductive air. Back and forth he twirled it through his fingers, contact juggling the vibrant Glow with ease. Calmly he began to move through the crowd, intent on the source of this disruption.

Parting the sea of addicts was easy. Following the sounds of choked screaming even more so. Barely an alley over, almost right on top of him and his, a young man pleaded for his life. Underneath the fluorescent lights crouched a Repo Cadet, wrist deep in a young man's chest, deftly removing his lungs. Another one of his regulars. He would never hear another of Mack's jokes now.

The leather clad hands quickly deposited the organ into a Cyrobag, which was then slung over a hunched shoulder. Standing up, the Cadet cut an interesting figure. About five foot nine, clad in a leather Highwaymen's coat with the collar pulled up high. Peering over the impressive neckline was a black Venetian mask, an intricate pattern embossed and curving around dark eyes. A tricorn hat sat atop spikey dark hair, brushing the cheekbones in a careless way. Picking up a long metal quarterstaff, the Cadet turned towards the Zydrate King, head tilting to the side as if confused.

As with any resident of the underbelly of the city, the sight of the Cadet was enough to make Graverobber turn tail and bolt. Dimly aware of the scalpel sluts around him stopping dead in their tracks before quickly and silently disappearing. He felt something within him stir, not quite sure what to attribute it to, a strange yet familiar flush of heat starting in his chest and fanning out to lurk beneath white grease paint. Knowing they'd be back once the blood of the new corpse had cooled, Graverobber drew himself up and nodded towards the Cadet.

He was... relatively sure he wasn't going to be killed tonight...

With an almost disappointed shake of the head, the Cadet watched the cockroaches scatter. Hefting the bag to a more comfortable position, he took a few steps back, slowly leaned into the wall using the staff as a prop. With a still bloody hand, he gestured at the corpse with flair, as if daring the criminal to ply his trade of offering it up on a silver platter. His choice.

It was a challenge. And you don't become a God if you let such things pass you by. With his classic smirk, Graverobber tugged off his toolkit, brushing his hair back with a humorless chuckle.

"Not ready yet. It needs ta cure."

A soft amused chuckle and another amused shake of the head his only answer.

Pushing off the wall with his shitkickers and using the staff as an unnecessary cane, the Cadet strolls up to him, long coat billowing. Standing shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions the Cadet turns, shadowed and in profile. In a voice barely above a whisper, lilting yet gruff but clearly amused, he purrs.

"Sometimes I wonder why you even Bother...."

Graverobber freezes at the phrase, that damned phrase that haunted his very dreams to a click-clack heartbeat. Drawing himself up to his full height, he looks down at the relatively short Cadet, eyes cold and hand finally stilling it's dance with the gleaming drug.

"Who does it concern whether or not I bother with something?"

Sliding the vial back into his holster and crosses his arms over his chest, clearly in defiance.

Another soft chuckle rends the air, a bit of a smile visible from underneath the high collar. Trying to see anything more than that was impossible, for the Cadet's visage was painted in darkness. Leaning all of his weight onto the staff, he draped one hand over the other, a sensual and comfortable pose. Yet once more, a growled out whisper from the GeneCo employee.

"A New Friend...? No... That's not quite right..."

He tilted his head towards the back of the alley, opposite of the criminal's harem of zombie harlots.

"You really that curious.... then by all means."

In a move almost too graceful for words, he turns, slowly walking deeper into the heart of the city itself, whistling a familiar tune...

_That's Blind Mag's song..._

Graverobber glanced back at the Zaddicts. He knew full well that if he left his wayward children alone for now, he'd be able to find most of them later. When he was finished with... whatever he was getting himself into. Frankly, the Cadet was too curious _not_ to follow. Since the Kid had up and vanished after the Opera and Queen Amber's Reign of Terror, there was nothing for him to do again. Nothing but get up, harvest Z and shoot up plastic dolls.

Too proud to let the Cadet think him a coward, Graverobber adjusted the strap of his toolkit and followed the killer into the darkness.

The pace was relatively sedate, a stroll that would not look all too unfamiliar on the Zydrate King himself. If it weren't for the GeneCo patches proclaiming loud and clear his allegiances, it was downright eerie. The saunter was easy to keep in time with, the walk of a man with no fear.

Past the body dump, the Cadet slowed as a passing dump truck rounded the corner. Planting the corner of his staff into a crack in the pavement, he braced himself and tensed. With the sensual grace of a dancer, he leapt onto the back of the body bus, linking his arm and staff to balance him. The move was practiced, well-executed, and for an extremely brief moment rather sexy in it's overall power. That moment short lived when he realized the Cadet wasn't even bothering to wait for his companion.

Graverobber quickened his pace to leap onto the truck himself, cursing internally at his momentary distraction. He was better than that, he was better than this Nathan Wallace cheap sustitute. Catching onto the handle was easy, he used it to pull himself up when a wicked thought crossed his evil little mind. He then showed off by letting go and leaning calmly against the cold metal vehicle. Casting a sideways glance at the Cadet, his face screwed up in a combination of a smirk and a scowl. Unable to figure out his companion, or the strange thought process he invoked.

The Cadet kept his head tilted downward to cover the exposed portion of his face. At the evident grandstanding, he suppressed a snort of amusement, instead choosing to give a small nod, pleased that the hardened dealer followed.

The trip was relatively short, and almost painfully quiet. All the while he scanned the streets, rooftops and fire escapes to be wary of anyone following them. Once inside the graveyard proper, he leapt off the truck, pushing off with his staff as his coat once more billowed out in a non-existant breeze.

He landed with a surprisingly soft thump, not wasting even a moment to regain his bearings. Instead he headed towards a crypt. One that Graverobber knew all to well, the stone proclaiming the name Wallace as loudly as his mind mere minutes before.

Graverobber let himself drop to the ground, looking around curiously at the strange and oh so familiar surroundings. As if in a dream, he followed the Cadet, the clammy fingers of dread tracing up his spine. Feeling more and more ill at ease as they approached the tomb.

Without so much as a backwards glance, the Cadet walks up, opening the sanctified mausoleum, stepping in and to the side so he could follow. The ghostly portrait of Marni Wallace clearly backlit by a torch of some kind. Even more than before, in the soft muted glow of the flames, the combination of hat and collar and mask kept his face hidden.

All but dark, almost black eyes peering out from beneath the carved eyeholes.

It was too much, Graverobber paused in the doorway, his ghosts and failures screaming in his mind. He glared up at the Cadet not angry about how at home he seemed here but annoyed at the sheer audacity that this Casketfiller had entering His territory.

"You don't belong in there."

Another tilt of the head and soft chuckle. The now standard response, it seemed. He kept the door wide open, invitation plain and clearly not going to waste breath on voicing it once more. Another softly growled whisper.

"I belong here more than you know. Follow Me."

The Cadet leaned against the wall once more and waved him in with a flourish and a bow. A familiar.... flourish and bow...

A distrustful scowl sketched across his painted features, as he continued to stare at the Cadet. WIth a none to pleased sigh, he entered, following closely behind. Apparently he had come across this murderer before. Because that was His Bow. His little Flourish... So many things of his this back alley Ripper Doc seemed to know...

With care, the Cadet shut the door to the tomb, locking it from the inside. Wandering over to the dead woman's portrait, he pushes it aside to reveal a long stone passageway. Quarterstaff in the right, he picks up the torch with the left and begins the long trek, confident the dealer will follow.

Graverobber sweeps into the tunnel, following at a safe distance in case the need arose for a quick escape. He had been through this tunnel only once before, but his feet followed the path with a startling clarity.

_I'm out of Zydrate... oh, it's like a nightlight..._

_You're beautiful..._

At the end of the tunnel, the Cadet pushed open the wall, casting a fleeting glance to an empty bird cage. Leaving the wall propped open, he turns and heads to the fireplace, pace determined, measured and even. Reaching up to a small statue with a twist, another passageway opens up, a holographic fire casting an ambient glow towards the front door. Turning around, he looks out from under the hat, catching the criminal's eye. The look in those dark eyes was clear as day; obviously telling him to shut the walls on his way in.

And so, Graverobber followed onward, too far in at this point to turn around, far too curious to not see it through to the end. He walked into the foyer, closing the wall with a soft click. Walking as quietly as possible, he sneaks across the main room, ducking through the fireplace and pulling it closed behind him.

He had let this stranger lead him into the Lion's Den...

The stairs before them wound down into the lab. The true heart of the Wallace household, the Alpha and Omega of their lives. He headed deeper into the basement, dropping the Cyrobag onto the operating table with a soft thump. With his back to Graverobber, he took off the tricorn hat, promptly hanging it on a hook once used in a butcher's freezer. Then the gloves are shed, revealing small pale hands that slowly begin to unbutton the thick leather coat. Shrugging out of the heavy uniform, a petite form is revealed. Clad in combat boots, black BDUs, a skin tight black short sleeved shirt. What could be a kidney belt wrapped around a small waist, but whatever was under it had a corset tied back. He couldn't help his eyes from drinking their fill, confused and yet drawn to the small young Repo Man. Turning around, with a mirror image of his own smirk, the Cadet finally speaks above a whisper, voice clearly no longer able to pass as masculine.

"What's the matter, Graves? You look like you've seen a Ghost?"

Reaching up to untie the mask, the light glints off a familiar cameo around her slender pale neck.

Graverobber couldn't believe it; for his eyes had to be lying to him. A cruel joke, perhaps. There was no way he was truly seeing what was in front of him. No way it was Her.

His Kid... His... Shilo.

"Kid?!? What...."

His voice failed him, emotion choking his very speech away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out, afraid to disrupt the mirage in front of him. A pipe dream sprung from his desperate mind. As so it seems, the Mad God now reigned.

Shilo grinned, reaching up and ruffling her now cheek length hair. Sharp little black nails giving her scalp a much needed scritch. The neckline of her shirt was nigh indecent to his eyes, a deep V of creamy flesh mocking him, a line of shadowed curve teasing his very soul.

"Bills. They were going to take my house, so I did the one thing I knew I could. Dad always let me read his books and well..."

With a gallant shrug, she turned towards the sink, switching it on with the back of her hand. Shilo bent over, oblvious as to the view she provided, combat fatigues molding to her curves like a siren's song. As she scrubbed the blood from her skin, his mind raged like a storm. Barely hearing her, save a soft static in the back of his mind.

"I had to give you a heads up but I didn't know how else to get you to listen..."

A half formed smirk twisted his features, trying to cover how beautiful he found her and nearly failing. His eyes roved like his hands wanted so desperately to, tracing the curves that he _knew_ she didn't possess three scant months ago. His mouth parched, turning his words into a breathy purr.

"Lil' Repo Kid?"

His conscious warred within him, images flooding his mind. He was sure now, that this was her Father's lab. Her... lab now. A thrill chased up his spine, at that thought. Images of her bent over Daddy's work table, his hands bruising her hips as her little kitten claws scrapped uselessly at the metal... he could almost imagine the sound of her screams. His eyes rolled back into his head a bit, suddenly tuning back in to the real world around him.

_You're beautiful. It's easy..._

Shilo had turned from the sink, hanging up her coat in a tiled alcove. Her gloves then followed, each attached to hooks in the ceiling. She was ever so oblivious to his train of thought, or growing problem. Graverobber shifted a bit, content to let his coat hide his body's traitorous reaction.

"Well with Dad gone, who else is going to take over the family business?"

A playful smirk curled up her lips and she turned on the spray, her pixie cut hair sticking up in a frazzled mess; his thoughts then shifting to showers and steam. Hands grasping for a purchase on the slippery tile. His sharp teeth clamping down onto her neck, his own nails carving down her spine.

Once more he shook his head, attempting to clear the cobwebs. The Kid shouldn't be able to illicit these thoughts and yet....

"Like I said, I figured I'd give you a warning... Your ex is hunting down people in your line of work... I wasn't supposed to take that kid's lungs."

She looks up, staring him straight in the eye as she pulls a transparency from within the folds of her coat. Slinking over, hips rolling from side to side as if still unused to the new width and shape, she pressed the cold plastic to his fevered skin. A familiar visage staring up at him. Suddenly the color drained from his face, a rock plummeting into his stomach.

"I was supposed to take yours."


	2. Green Velvet

Graverobber paused, face contorted in shock. He had never let those GeneCo bastards take a scalpel to him, and yet the plastic in his hands protested otherwise.

Lungs.

The bitch made sure to make it something he wouldn't survive the loss of. She even went so far as to use his Wanter Poster for the medical mug shot. A surge of anger was chased away by a tendril of fear.

If it wasn't his Kid in that alley, he really would have died...

"S-So the Queen Bitch finally is goin' through with doin' me in.... Finally got the balls transplant surgery... heh..."

A pale hand runs over his face, smearing the greasepaint and carded up and through his multi-colored locks. Something to do to cover the trembling that courses through his limbs. Letting out a fractured sigh, his eyes scanned the floor, quickly trying to piece together some type of plan.

_Fuck me..._

"Gonna hafta be fuckin' careful now."

More to himself than anything else, nodding a bit as if making up his mind. There was nothing he could do but accept the fact that the evil little tramp was still after his ass, even now.

Shilo smiled wryly, letting out a bitter little chuckle. Shifting her weight onto her right leg, her hip cocked to the side as her left hand snuck up to rub the back of her neck. Tiny, pale fingers began to play with the ends of her new hair, twirling a piece around the slender digit.

"You're lucky she sent the best. If it was anyone else you'd be dead, Zydrate King."

Bending down she snatches a pair of beaten glasses off her desk. Thick black frame, masculine... Her father's. Without even blinking, she slides them on, hand pushing her hair back off her face. It was startling, how a motion could be so much her own and yet so much the man she lost.

"You realize if she finds out what I did for you, we're both Harvest Goods, right? Which means Someone's an Inside Kitty now." She smirks, tongue snaking out to wet her lips. "So you better get comfortable. You're not going anywhere."

His eyes were too busy tracing over her hips clad in the combat gear, it took a few moments before he realized that her pants were just like his own. Graverobber let his eyes travel up her curves before resting on her face. He had meant what he said, she truly was beautiful. But now, his Kid was nearing Hot. As her tiny pink tongue snaked out to wet her lips he felt his blood pound and pants shrink.

Her kneeling at his feet, looking up through those soot black lashes as he fisted her short, silky hair. Biting her lip before unclasping his belt and slowly pulling down his zipper...

It took a few moments before he processed what she was saying, his fantasy world shattering at her words....

"Inside... Wait, What? You think I'm going to just sit in here? Sorry, kid. I'm not the kinda man ta just sit idly by and let a Harpy like Amber control my life."

Shilo arches her eyebrow, smirk still teasing her lips. One moment, she was nearly across the room, the next in a move too fast for his eyes to track she shoved him into the operating table. Leaning up in her combat boots, her lips lightly brushed against his as she spoke, eyes in half slits and breath fanning out in an almost needy little pant.

"No."

Her hand was cool against his chest, the silky softness tracing a complex pattern on his flesh. Each word caused velvet soft lips to teasingly brush against his own like a fiery brand. She licked her lips once more and he nearly blacked out as her tongue just barely missed caressing him. Mind reeling with the sheer sensation of her so near, he did not even spare a thought to how she got there or indeed, how fast.

"I damn well know you will. Look, Graves, I put my neck out on the line to save you. Because it's the right thing to do... because... because I fucking care, Alright? Now I am faster and stronger than you and you'd do well enough to trust me for once? Please?"

Looking up at him through her lashes, she pouts a little. Eyes sincere and pleading with him to trust her. To have faith in her. The strength behind her eyes took his breath away.

Graverobber half chuckled, "Faster and Stronger, kid?" eyes firmly locked on her sinful little mouth. It was hell trying to keep his emotions off his face, he had already given up on letting them dance through his eyes. It was the closest to Heaven he ever dared to hope for, having the object of his most intense dreams sliding against him like she was in heat. He had never wanted anything so much, than to have his Hellcat so close; touching him, grinding against him. He licked his lips and had to choke back a moan.

She tasted like strawberries.

With a purely devilish smirk, Shilo inched backwards, body moving more sensual than any Scalpel Slut could ever hope to be. Her hips rolled and surged, and he felt his mouth parch once more. She was ruining him for any other woman, and he was not complaining. For a moment, as his eyes darkened to navy, his world narrowed to only this beautiful creature. All thoughts of what's-her-face's death threat gone up in smoke. She nodded to the staircase they so recently came down.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Try running. It's fun."

Taking another step backwards, she fell into a combat ready stance, her left hand snaking up her stomach, over her kidney belt, her corset bound breasts, long pale neck before taking off her glasses. Her eyes were almost black, boring holes into him. Daring him and sizing him up, and it was lightning shocking across his skin.

He eyed her blatantly now, looking his Kid up and down with his lips twisting into a seductive grin. Oh, he was deeply tempted to see just how fast she really was. With a soft moan he closed his eyes, flashes of her chasing him playing behind his eyes. A merry chase through her home, him leading her up the stairs until he let her catch him in her room. Her small hand pushing him back onto her bed before flipping her onto her back. Tearing her clothes off in earnest, spreading her legs and guiding them around his waist. Graverobber was more than willing to show his Kid how many muscles he _really_ had...

Next time, he promised himself. Next time he would let that little fantasy become reality. No matter how badly he wanted to sink into her warmth, he needed to focus on her words. At least... until they were screams comprised mostly of 'Oh Gods', 'Yes, harder...' , '....Deeper...' and last but not least, his name...

"So just how long do you expect me to stay in here?"

Shilo relaxed, content with his words to know she won the argument. Her posture eased back into it's sensual neutral, hip cocked out to the side and empty hand on her hip. Her right hand deposited the glasses onto her worktable before beginning work on her kidney belt. She made quick work of the clasps, unhooking them and hanging the large bit of leather over a chair.

Without the necessary protection in the way, Graverobber finally realized what helped make her able to pass as a man. A black stain corset stretched tight across her torso, binding her breasts down as opposed to accentuate them. His eyes widened slightly when he realized just how well his girl had filled out. Every breath was torture to him, he could see now how the fabric hardly held the bounty underneath and he grew impossibly harder.

"At least a week. You really shouldn't complain. Hot food, warm showers, fun company. It's not that bad a break, huh?"

Shilo smirked before reaching back behind her, the movement causing her back to arch and her breasts to strain against the corset. For a moment, she struggled with the ties, almost as if her hands were trembling as bad as his own.

He couldn't help himself. Graverobber motioned for her to turn around, his smirk clearly the cat with cream. She slowly turned before bracing herself against the operating table, bending over and resting her upper body on the cool metal with her arms pillowing under her head. He knew it was so he would have room, but the familiar position sent a white hot flash down his spine. His hands grasped the ties, used to cutting them off but for once wanting it to last.

"Done worse, I suppose. You realize that you're going to have a lot of jonesing Zaddicts on yer hands by the time you get me out of here, correct?"

"Sucks to be them, but not my problem. They want a hit, they'll find it. I'm more concerned about you."

He had to swallow back a growl, mouth hanging open and breathing heavy. In those boots, her sweet little ass was level with his hips. A few layers of clothing between him and his prize, he deliberately leaned in such a way as to brush against her even for the briefest of moments. The sight of his girl bent over the table excited him much more than he should be. His voice was lower, almost husky and full of promise.

"That's sweet, kid, but why me?"

A silent pant, a barely suppressed moan before he regained a bit of his composure.

"There's a lot of other dealers getting the wrong end of the scalpel."

She arched her spine, his curiosity causing her lips to quirk up into a smile. It felt so good to have the tight lacing begin to loosen, it was the worst part of her disguise, flattening her chest to appear as androgynous as possible. Her back rolled in a wave, brushing against the front of his pants yet not reacting to his now obvious erection.

"Because you were kind to me. Because I know you. Because maybe I'd rather have you stuck under more than my scalpel....? Like I said. Other dealers dying, I could care less. But not You."

His hands paused at her soft grind, unable to stop the moan from slipping past his lips. Bliss unlike anything he had known, and all she did was barely brush against him through his clothes. It was such an innocent action. There was no rhyme or reason for the reaction and yet he would curse the heavens if they took it away. His hands fell to her hips and his mind flashed once more to how he could take her here and now upon the table. Graverobber couldn't help them from trembling now, before his pulse caught in his throat.

"Stuck under what if not yer scalpel?"

Shilo tossed her hair back and looked over her shoulder, catching his eyes across the expanse of her back. Chocolate brown met blue, the first dancing in amusement the latter dark with lust. Looking him up and down, she laughs softly before flashing his smirk back at him.

"Having problems back there, hon? I didn't think it would be so hard getting _out _of my corset tonight, but I guess I was wrong?"

Graverobber couldn't help but glare at her, pulling her up onto her elbows. Reaching around and underneath her, undoing the clasps on the front and making sure to shove the shell inward to pop them all at once. Which lifted her newly formed breasts up and in before taking it away and letting it dangle from his left hand. He couldn't help but brush the heel of his hand along the swell of her breast, drawing in a sharp breath.

Shilo slowly stood up and into him, making sure every inch of her back pressed intimately against him. Stretching her back like a cat, eyes still locked with his over her shoulder. A slow and seductive writhe against him caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise. There was nothing else it could be, not an accident or a casual happenstance. No, his Kid was most definitely slinking along his body and causing his vision to black. His large hands cupped her rounded hips to near bruising, tugging her impossibly closer. Her lips pouted, eyes half-lidded and voice a sexy purr.

"Well if you're gonna be all grouchy I won't tell you that where I'd love to have you would be under Me."

Her hand slowly eased behind her, running along his hip before sliding across his length. A low moan tore its way through his throat, head rolling back in pleasure. Leaning to the side, she echoed his moan near his ear. It was almost too much and he felt his control snap. Tipping his head down, he growled against her neck with need. And then she was gone. One moment he held his Kid, the next she was sauntering away. Heading up the stairs, her hips rolling back and forth like a siren's song.

"Hungry?"

She didn't glance behind her.

Graverobber shot a very satisfied glare before sweeping after her, growling under his breath, not caring if she could hear him or not.

"Starving."

* * *

AN: Sorry this is so short guys! But I wanted to cut the tension where it was...

So yeah, expect more, hopefully within the next few days!

~Mori


	3. White Lace

His voice echoed in her ears, a pleased grin spreading across her pale little face.

_Starving..._

That growled out baritone thrilled her in ways she didn't really understand. Shi had poured on the charm in the basement to make sure he wouldn't leave. For all of her reasons, one thing was consistent.

Graverobber needed to stay in her house by any and all means necessary.

With barely any effort, she pushed the massive fireplace forward, still shocked at her tiny body's new potential. It was exhilarating to know that what she struggled with weeks ago, now barely caused her to blink. She wasn't lying when she said she was stronger than him...

Shi headed to the kitchen, hyper aware of Graverobber storming up behind her. Her heavy boots made no sound on the hardwood floor, his a thunderous cacophony. It was almost painful to her sensitive ears; after being alone for so long, she had become used to silence.

She swept into her kitchen, like the proper Lady of the house. Pots and pans began to appear and disappear in rapid succession, with no rhyme or reason. Ingredients pulled out of the fridge hastily; some met with a nod and smile, others a look of revulsion or frustration before disappearing once more into the large cooler. Spices and herbs were pulled out from a wooden cabinet and drying rack, some of them she had harvested herself that very week.

She always found a sense of peace in a kitchen. Working with her hands to create something solely designed to help another person. It was everything to her; to tend to someone she cared about. And she had never had the chance to before. Shi had nearly forgotten about her unwilling house guest, and with a slow turn she flashed him a guilty smile.

Graverobber was leaned against the door frame of her kitchen, ankles and arms crossed in defiance. His typical pose, coat pulled tight around him as if he was cold. She made a note to turn up the heat, poor guy was probably frozen solid by the looks of him. His face was his neutral smirk, but his eyes were distant as if seeing something only he could witness.

"Get comfortable, Graves. You look like your waiting for my father to storm in any moment with a shotgun and a preacher."

His eyes widened to near saucers, for a moment a crack in his perfect façade. Graverobber looked so exceptionally guilty, she wondered what he could have possibly been thinking. It was strange to her, to see him make such a face. Logic just seemed to fail her, and she didn't like that one bit.

"Kid... unless you really do want me dead at yer feet, stop trying ta give me a heart attack."

Tilting her head to the side, large butcher knife in hand, Shi eyed her hostage. He made no sense. She had performed the proper behaviors to get him to desire her and follow any instructions she gave him. She had his obedience and agreement on her imposing on his life. Though whether you could argue if it was truly imposing when you were in fact prolonging it, was neither here nor there.

And he continued to act strangely. Shi knew that physically she was pleasing to the eye, she possessed a great deal of characteristics men went for in breeding stock. And she knew that he had helped her before, though his reasons for that were still a mystery. True, she liked him. He was different; the very fact that he challenged her perfect logic made him all the more intriguing. It would be a lie to say she did not find him attractive. The tall, muscled build, thick mane of hair, full and generous lips. But it was his eyes and voice that made even her tremble a bit. Ranging from sweet sky blue to storm cloud grey, navy to cobalt and in the right light, the color of his livelihood. The voice was another confusion. Low in timbre, thick and melodic that caused her nerves to tremble with every change in pitch. A traitorous part of her admitted to wanting him, and she felt an iron band of dread weave around her heart.

She shook her head, the default mask of a smile tracing over her racing brain. She would figure this man out. The puzzle would be pieced together and she could go back to her ghosts and her research. She nodded towards the chair, filling her dark eyes with a perfected fake sparkle of mirth.

"And then who'd keep me company all those lonely nights?"

It made her feel cheap, to flirt so wantonly. But it was a necessary evil, and he was not a wretched man. It could have been worse. Had it been one of the Largo boys, she would have claimed her own life by now. No. It had to be him. And she knew that to keep him intrigued, she needed to continue her little game.

Turning back to the food, Shi lost herself in the act of cooking. Before too long a large pot, now full of all manners of ingredients began a steady churn. Focusing, with the tip of her tongue trapped between her teeth and slightly poking through pale pink lips, she deposited batter to the top of what would soon be dinner.

Time passed in companionable silence. It was perfect, and Shi found herself enjoying Graverobber's company immensely. They had had conversations without breathing a single word. An arched eyebrow here, demurely looking away there. A soft scoff under ones breath and a gallant shrug. All of this added up to a camaraderie that took Shi's mind off work completely.

Shilo quickly tugged on a pair of oven mitts, flushing in embarrassment before carefully carrying the large pot to the table. She tried to tuck her hair behind her ears, and blushed again, eyes looking down.

"I..I made beef stew... and dumplings. You... you look like you haven't been eating too much lately so, I figured you might like something warm and filling?"

Her voice was gentle and soft, as she scampered around in the kitchen, grabbing him a bowl, spoon and glass and quickly began to set up his meal. A large glass of juice, and enough food to feed probably three people all set out in front of him. Shilo headed to the fridge, cheeks still stained pink and rummaged around before withdrawing a black opaque bottle with a re-sealable top.

Graverobber didn't seem to notice the change in behavior, eyes closed in bliss at the wonderful scents coming from the little stove. His stomach growled in anticipation and before long he dug into his food with as much grace as he could manage. He ate and drank greedily, letting the silence pass between them for a few minutes before looking up at his kind host and giving her that strange look again.

"Ummm, kid? I can wrap both my hands around yer waist with room ta spare. What's with the liquid diet?"

She had the bottle to her lips, pausing just before taking the first sip. Shilo's eyes grew almost imperceptibly wider, and she gave a nervous chuckle in response.

"I've been sick. Solid food makes me all nauseous and I don't want to deal with that tonight..."

The look he gave her, she definitely could translate. Shilo squirmed in her chair uncomfortable under such scrutiny. After a few long moments and him not giving in, she tosses her hands into the air with a sigh.

"When I feel better, I'll eat something substantial, promise."

He still did not look satisfied, but he nodded slowly, eyes clearly telling her that she would not be able to weasel out of that arrangement if she wanted to.

"Okay, kid. I'll hold ya to that."

The comfortable silence returned, Graverobber now taking his time with the plate before him and Shilo taking long pulls from her water bottle. After a few more minutes, he gave her a crooked smile, lapis eyes sparkling and voice filled with a sense of awe.

"Kid, this is.. pretty good."

"Glad you like it."

The pair finished their respective meals, Graverobber leaning back in his chair, completely at home in his surroundings now. His arms crossed behind his head, eyes shut and feet propped up upon the table. Shilo couldn't help herself but trace her gaze along those long legs, over the holsters to the belts about his waist. Her mouth watered, eyes glazing over with a hint of desire. With a shake of her head, she drove those thoughts to the back of her mind and stood, pushing her chair in behind her.

"You want to go take a shower? I have some work I still need to do."

He creaked one eye open, smug grin plastered over an arrogant face. He leaned a touch more in the chair, just barely setting it on edge to topple.

"Trying ta get rid of me, already?"

"No. Just don't want my sheets smelling like Zaddict."

Placing the chair back on four legs, he rocked forward, pulling his legs off the table and steepling his fingers beneath his chin. His grin was teasing, as he tried to look serious. Or as serious as possible.

"You know, Zaddicts smell better on the outside, then on the inside, Kid."

She arched her eyebrow, arms folding under her ample chest and pressing her breasts together and up a good few inches.

"I'll keep that in mind. Doesn't change the fact that if you're going to stay in my room you need to not smell like cheap slut."

Graverobber ran his pale slender hand through his hair, eyes drawn to the stairs. It'd been awhile since his last good shower, even then it'd been a cold one. His body trembled for a few moments. Like anyone who ever had to live on the street, the cold was something he couldn't bear. Not anymore.

With a gentle, honest smile, Shilo wrinkled her nose cutely at her old friend.

"I have hot water, soap, shampoo, conditioner. Huge towels. Washing Machine. Hell, play your cards right and when I'm done, I'll even brush your hair."

It was hard to tell with the sexual overtones had stopped, but indeed they did. Unlike with others, the shifting of gears did not seem uncomfortable. Their conversation flowed from one emotion to another, this one clearly nothing more than her opening her heart to a friend in need. Just... Kind. No more, no less. Shilo wanted him to feel safe and taken care of. She honestly did care, and after getting a good look at him, she realized something.

Maybe just maybe, he needed her too.

A soft chuckle teased it's way out of his throat, as he cast her a gentle smile.

"Fine then, you go do stuff, I'll go take a shower."

Shilo beamed at him, before hurrying about to pick up his plate and put it in the sink. Her thermos went back in the fridge after a few more long pulls from it, a satisfied little moan when she was finished.

"Leave your clothes in the hall and I'll wash them for you. I think Dad's robe is still in the closet."

".... Yer Dad's robe?"

"Don't worry. It's not like he had a chance to use it. He was never home."

"...Alright, kid. Whatever you say."

Shilo had turned back to the sink to begin scrubbing the dish when a pair of warm strong arms linked around her waist to pull her tight against a familiar form. His lips fell to her ear, letting out a soft moan and kissing the overly sensitive tip. One hand palming a rounded hip, the other ghosting up her thigh and stomach to ghost over the swell of her breast and the column of her throat. With a soft kiss to her pulse point Graverobber purred into her flesh. Shilo gripped the countertop as a shiver coursed up her spine, causing her head to tip back and a soft moan pass her lips.

"Shame you hafta work, kid. I was hoping you'd let me scrub yer back."


	4. Grey Linen

_Shame you hafta work, kid. I was hoping you'd let me scrub yer back._

Shilo couldn't help but let her mouth drop, lip trembling in the most unique way. She had never known her body to react like this before. Not at mere words, and the pressure of hands on her hips. While it was true her virtue was intact, she was by no means an innocent. A doctor first and foremost, with a working knowledge of anatomy. And after seventeen years locked away from the world, she had learned how to make her own body sing.

But never had it betrayed her in such a fashion. Shi reeled, confused and clinging to her knowledge and logic. She was lost adrift in a sea of pleasure in the back of her mind. And Shilo was near euphoric; for the hands on her hips belonged to the man she had wanted since the moment she laid eyes on him. The star of her more, interesting dreams. And to have to object of her most heated fantasies clutching at her hips the way she imagined turned her knees to jelly.

All those nights in her room, eyes shut pretending her hands were his, did nothing to prepare her for this onslaught.

_It... must be a side effect... from my Injections. He did say it would increase my desires._

The sobering thought of her newest research gave her enough of a clear head to respond to her hostage. Her fingernails digging into the marble countertop the only clue left to her state of arousal. That and her tense back and arms.

"And the sooner you let me get to work, the sooner you get my undivided attention."

A soft chuckle teased the skin of her neck, his lips a teasing brush against her pale throat. One hand crept from her hip to wrap around her waist possessively.

"That a promise? 'Cause it's mean ta tease a guy..."

A shaky response, eyes still shut as each new sensation sent her body through the most exquisite shivers.

"I promise Graves. All my attention as soon as I'm done."

With that he was gone, leaving her to crest against the counter with a needy whimper on her lips. She didn't realize until that very moment that it was by his arms alone she was standing. Shilo blushed under the curtain of her hair, trying desperately to regain her composure. The feel of his eyes on her caused another spark of pleasure to shoot up her spine, causing her to stand straight though she choked back the moan.

"Just remember yer promise, kid."

Graverobber's voice was low, hard to tell the inflection with her mind so foggy. Turning about, with as much dignity as she could manage, Shilo gave him a look. Eyebrow arching high on her pixie face. Arms crossed over her chest, feet planted firmly. Only the slightest trembling gave any hint to her true state of mind.

"You've got my word, Graverobber."

"'ll hold ya ta that."

His eyes were a colbalt storm, raging and dark. And while Shilo was drawn into them, she couldn't hold their gaze for too long. There was too much inside of them for her frazzled mind to grasp. And so she fell away, and Shi looked up as their body stopped trembling.

Shaking her head, she breezes past him, hips swaying back and forth. Turning to the fireplace, she opens it up with an amused chuckle.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

The sound of his boots creaking up the stairs echoed in the stone staircase, as Shi silently descended into the darkness below. A brief stop to open a side door, a wave of fog spilling from the portal to curl around her ankles. Without looking up, she stopped to get her glasses, pushing them onto her nose before sitting down at the desk that served both Wallace Doctors well.

Unlatching the hidden panel was child's play, and she withdrew her notes. The sounds of struggling and snarling the only noise in this chamber. Flipping it open to the newest bit of her research, she stood and stalked over to the cooler.

A key pad, retinal scan, and soon it opened with a faint hiss. The water heater switched on and Shi smiled, he had obeyed her command.

_Good._

Withdrawing the syringe with a reverence unbefitting such an object, the metal reflecting a doctor with dark hair and glasses. Eyes cold, face empty save the lust for knowledge. The power over Life and the Conquering of death. The ruby liquid inside drew her gaze and she pressed the tip of the needle to her arm with the tenderness of a lover.

The penetration was divine.

The rush of the cold injected into her warm veins threw her head back in a long, low moan. Shi quaked with the familiar feeling, though an echo of what she felt with her hostage. As the aftershocks teased her senses, she withdrew the metal with an almost longing sigh.

The sounds of snarling and muffled cursing growing louder with each passing moment.

"Quiet, Beast. I'm working."

Tossing aside the now useless bit of steel into a container, she turned on her heel slowly unfastening her pants. Sliding her hands down her hips, exposing her bare flesh to the crisp air. With a tug, they came free of the boots, her fingers making quick work of the row of buttons. The excess cloth dropped to the ground, as Shi carefully stepped from the heavy confines. Simple black panties clung to her curves, sexy and almost boyish in their basic design.

_Function for when you work, Shilo._

_Yes, Shi. I mean... ma'am. And I get to wear the lace and satin?_

_Of course you do, Precious._

Slinking about her lab in the tight black shirt, a few inches of her taut belly flashed as she picked up her journal and favorite pen. With a steady roll of her hips, she prowled to the operating table, hopping up with ease. Heavy masculine boots swayed to and fro, the long expanse of her calves and thighs gave the illusion that the tiny scrap of cotton truly wasn't there.

The sounds continued, anger and rage beneath it a sense of desperation, right in front of her. And still she did not look up. Placing her journal on the table, those sinfully long legs parted; one left to dangle the other spread to the side, heavy boot and bent knee exposing the inside of her leg and her cloth covered core to the room. A dainty hand traced sensually down from the joint to tease along the sensitive inner thigh, brushing over the series of measured inch long incisions, healing wounds, and scars. Ten in total, ranging in their state of mend.

"Your scars are healing up nicely. Older scar tissue seems to be recovering without much worry. I compliment you on your technique and placement. Nothing that will constrict your movements."

The low rumble of his voice behind her sent a thrill down Shi's spine, her lips curving into a genuine smile. Lightly her fingers caressed the freshest slice, though only twenty four hours old she remembered this incision. Clotting taking over almost immediately. The clean edges already knitted together as if a week's healing had transpired.

"Thank you Doctor. Muscle tone has increased ten percent in the last two days. Hair growth continuing to exceed human capacity; more suited to a year as opposed to a mere four weeks. I have found the feminine curves frustrating. They encumber me while I hunt."

The sound of soft booted footsteps began to stalk forward, pace sedate.

"And desire?"

The word itself sent her mind back to the kitchen, and she stifled her body's reaction as best she could. It was not proper to have one's thoughts as such in the workplace.

"It appears the Beast was correct. Arousal and sensitivity has tripled in intensity. A not completely unexpected side effect, though troublesome."

_I don't think so Shi... I mean... we both liked it when he touched us._

_Shilo, dear. Go to bed. This is not the time, nor place for such thoughts._

_He makes us feel alive, Sister._

The footsteps paused in front of her, facing the open door and the savage noises within.

"I would caution you to not do something... Impulsive, Shi."

He cleared his throat softly, the sound of rustling fabric before pressing forward. Shi couldn't stop herself, lightly brushing along each incision, the other young girl in her mind providing images of their hostage's tongue gliding over each mar on their milk white thighs.

"So your main troubles are your new musculature and your heightened... desires?"

His voice stirred her from her thoughts, and she cleared her throat with a sharp nod.

"Yes, Doctor. I have taken to binding my breasts beneath a corset, otherwise my range of motion is severely limited. These new hips have hindered my walking, center of balance has now lowered into my pelvis. The desire..."

For a brief moment, Shilo tried to force herself forward in their mind, influencing her brutal twin. Coaxing her with soft words, begging not to implicate Graves to her colleague.

_Please don't tell him! Say you feel nothing. That it's not an issue! Please! He trusted us! He cares for us!_

Eyes once dead, fill with a soft inner light that warmed the swirling pits of onyx to rich chocolate brown.

"It's not that much of a concern."

"The physical changes are ones you will just have to adapt to. Though I am sure you will find some movements come more easily now. As for your desires, they are a concern. I wouldn't want you to lose your edge... He is a hostage Shi. He may be here of his own free will, but he is a hostage none the less."

Looking up from her lap, her gaze fell upon her stern colleague. Black boots with a built sheath for a long knife. Black combat issue fatigues worn to a dark gray. A grey high collar shirt, fit to a trim and well defined chest and stomach. A heavy black leather coat hung from broad shoulders, face professional with a hint of concern and love teasing through his light eyes. Hair slicked back from his features, he seemed completely at home in this subterranean operating room.

"I know, Father."

Letting her leg drop to swing with the other, she let out a small sigh before placating to him.

"If you would like to stay and observe, I need to feed the Beast. Otherwise the creature will perish on us.

A firm nod from the elder Dr. Wallace.

"If you don't mind, I would like to observe. His pain tolerance interests me. It seems... disproportionate to what one would expect.

"Of course Doctor."

Shi plants her hands upon the cool metal before hopping down from her perch. Boots once more, not making a sound upon the tiled floor. She stalks forward towards the open door still belching fog into the room proper.

"After you, Doctor."

It always set a shiver up her spine, hearing him call her that. And she still wasn't quite sure to the nature of such a reaction. Forgetting her father for a moment, Shi let her gaze trace over her original captive. The reason for all of the deceit, and testing. Her Special Project.

Chained to a body board, was a young man. Late teens or early twenties. Well worn steel toed combat boots graced his feet, metal peeking out from the scuffed toes. Black leather pants gave way to a shirt of some kind, silver and blue chains and seemingly useless buckles. Though it hid beneath the large posture collar of the body board, she remembered idly that he had some type of collar of his own. Twice bound, it seemed. His exposed skin was pale ivory, like her own, lips tinted more towards violet than pink. Cornflower blue eyes glared at her with utter hatred, think black hair hanging pin straight to his cheekbones.

He gnashed at the thick leather bit in his mouth, bone white teeth standing in stark contrast to the jet dark leather. Long canines piercing into the meat of the gag.

"You need nourishment, Beast. I will unclasp the bit so you may feed. Remember this is kindness I show."

Reaching out, her fingers swiftly undo the metal clasp, letting the bit fall way to his right.

"If you were so kind, Pet, you'd let me go."

His voice was a pretty thing, that caused Shi to quiver as if the sound caressed along her spine. She felt like a tuning fork, and briefly regretted freeing his apparently sinful mouth.

"I can't do that until I finish my research."

"Then at least call me by my name. I don't appreciate someone calling me a beast no matter her state of undress."

Tilting her head to the side, and ignoring her father's grunt of displeasure, she blinked at him. Curiosity winning out over impartial logic.

"Caleb."

"Alright, then. Caleb, I'm going to feed you now. If you do not wish for me to dislocate both hips as I had to with both patella, I suggest you behave for me."

Lifting her cryobag from where it was previously discarded, she withdrew an IV pouch of blood, leaving the lungs behind. Walking up to Caleb, she held out the bag making sure to keep her body outside of his reach. Leaning up as best he could with a bound neck, his wrists pulled angrily at the thick chains keeping him still. In an instant, he struck out like a cobra, sinking his fangs into the bag with deadly precision. Eyes rolling back, the wet sounds giving way to moans of sheer pleasure.

_This behavior disgusts me._

_Shi, you didn't feed him for almost a week! He's starving! Show some sympathy!_

_You would have me show sympathy to a monster?_

_He's not a monster. Only those who let their hearts die are monsters. He's just a poor captured Vam-_

_Shilo! Don't you dare say that word!_

_Vampire! Sister, you cannot deny what he is! And be kinder to him, Caleb might end up being a nice friend to us._

_Precious, you truly are naive..._

When the bag drained, she forced the bit back between his now normal looking teeth. His skin losing the pallor of death, instead taking on the glow of stolen life. Without ceremony, she turns on her heel, closing the door and locking it firmly behind her. Eyes only for her journal, Shi grabbed the book before heading to the desk.

All melted away as she made her notes for the day. Impeccable records, neat and elaborate with detail. When the water heater finally turned off, Shi couldn't help but jump, too distracted to remember her other Guest. Replacing the book where she had retrieved it, Shi scooped her pants into her arms. With a nod to her fellow doctor, she began the long trek to her room.

The second staircase seemed to stretch on forever, but soon she was within her sanctum once more. After a brief interlude to put his clothes in the wash, her bed seemed to call to her. The plastic around her bed was replaced by red netting, all the monitors that kept her 'condition' documented now bookshelves filled to the brim. Dropping her clothes into her hamper, she stripped off the constricting shirt.

Shilo padded over to her closet, withdrawing her favorite nightgown. The high collar was covered in lace, a delicate red velvet ribbon made a pretty detail. She quickly changed, checking her cameo before tugging at the front of her hair to adjust her wig. When the motion sparked sharp pain, she blinked a few times before remembering her new medicine.

Taking a seat on the end of her bed, Shilo blushed and waited. Feet swinging back and forth, glad to be bare from the constricting boots of before. It was shortly thereafter he made his appearance, clad in Dad's thick black robe.

Graverobber seemed to be completely relaxed, even nigh swallowed up in the fluffy mess. He arched an eyebrow at her before shaking his head, she could feel him eyeing her nightgown with a strange look in his eye. His gaze then scoured over her room, emotions flitting across his face almost too fast to catch.

"So, since my clothes are in the wash, what am I gonna sleep in?"

_I knew I forgot something!!_

_He can borrow my bottoms, Precious._

_Thanks Sister!_

Scrambling out of her bed, Shilo nearly sprinted to her closet flashing glimpses of white satin panties with a ruffled lace trim. A soft sound behind her caused her to stumble and trip into her closet landing with a soft gasp.

"Kid?! It's not that big of a deal, don't need ta hurt yerself on my account..."

Nightgown bunched around her waist, she reaches deeper into the closet, tongue caught between blunt little teeth.

"It's... okay I... hmmmm... I have a pair of.... C'mon where are you? PJ bottoms... big and baggy. Should.... mmmmm almost... Fit you... Got it!"

Triumphantly, she withdraws a pair of large cotton grey pants, clearly cut for a guy. Struggling to her hands and knees, and subconsciously giving an unobstructed view to her first friend, she manages to climb to her feet. Tossing them at Graverobber, she plays with the ends of her hair, smiling shyly while fixing the hem of her 'dress'.

"Kid, I'm not even gonna ask..."

Graverobber stood, undoing the sash holding the robe together, With a squeak, eyes wide, Shilo spun about. Hands crashing into the wall, cheeks blood red. The sound of chuckling and the thump of heavy fabric caused her eyes to slam shut. Hyper aware to the sound of rustling and his breathing, until a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'm decent. Clothes are in the hamper. Yer turn, kid. I was promised yer complete attention."

Shilo slowly turned, pixie featured scrunched up into a playful little scowl. A small cool hand reaches up to push on his chest gently, trying so hard not to smile.

"Then go sit on my bed, mister. Part of the rules..."

His eyebrow arched as he backed up, smirk teasing his lips as the light shone off his muscled chest and arms. Graverobber crawled up onto the bed, before tucking his legs under him and putting on the innocent face. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Wish is my command, kid."

Shilo went to her piano, picking up her brush before returning to his side, climbing up behind him. Facing his back, she stretched her legs out, one to either side of his. He was uncharacteristically silent as she gently worked the brush through the mats and tangles, softly humming one of Mag's songs under her breath. A half hour passed, and she felt him melt under her touch. Completely and utterly relaxed. He leaned back into her, effectively pinning her between him and the headboard. Glancing down at his face, Shilo couldn't help but grin as she worked through the last of the knots. Eyes shut, nearly sound asleep.

"Graves, sit up a sec, hon? I need to get us under the covers."

"Mmm... dun wanna..."

After a few more minutes, it was clear the drug dealer was not going to cooperate. Grateful to her new strength and flexibility, Shilo managed to sneak out from under him without disturbing him too much. Pulling the covers out and over him, she crawled in bed beside him, resting her cheek on his chest and an arm around his waist.

"There, see? Warm and soft."

"Mmmm Hmmm..."

Graverobber nuzzled into her hair before rolling onto his side, pulling her tight against him. With a small squeak, Shilo managed to turn over in time, her back fitting snug against him. The arms that wove around her were feverishly hot, the bare skin of his chest and arms scorched her skin as his nose burrowed into her neck. It didn't occur to her until that moment how strikingly handsome he was without the greasepaint. As if her mind had kept that revelation from her.

His long wet hair spilled across them both, a cool blanket to contrast his hot breath upon her shoulder. In the midst of their shifting her nightgown crept up her stomach to lay bunched under his arm beneath her breasts. Her eyes went wide, as Graverobber melded his body to hers, pressing every inch of them together and entwining their legs. His free arm lay pillowed beneath his head, curling downward to play with the short strands of her hair.

"Night kid..."

"Night... Graves."

His breath evened out, and before long he was asleep. And even through the tension and the nervousness, Shilo followed him soon after.

* * *

A bit of fluff to end on for once. I had to split this chapter in two parts, due to length. The rest will be up later today, as I really need to crash right now. Hope you guys enjoy! Grey Linen is up... next chapter is Blue Leather...

Love Mori


	5. Blue Leather

The world had never been quite so kind before; warmth and comfort wrapped tight around his world weary body. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings as the last remnants of a peaceful dream began to slip through his fingers.

Fresh sheets and the clean scent of soap teased his nose, an undercurrent of strawberries that caused his mouth to water. Deep slow breathing brushed against the edge of his consciousness, a content little sigh was music to his waking mind. A warm little body snuggled deeper against his chest, the steady hum of a slow pulse fluttering across the tip of his nose. Such a tiny thing, that seemed to burrow deeper into his arms as if desperate for his warmth. He wiggled his fingers slowly, feeling an expanse of cool silken flesh beneath his fingertips. As an after thought he realized the soft pads had been tracing lazy circles upon her skin for some time now.

Her.

The thought that caused the last remnants of sleep to fade from Graverobber's mind. Slowly he opened his eyes, almost convinced the conjured dream would fade now that the real world claimed him once more.

How he hated first waking up, the only time his mind was still the poet. Still the dreamer. Still the hopeless romantic. Still the hero of the tale.

Soft satin sheets teased the bare skin of his torso, the warm weight of many heavy blankets trapping their body heat. He didn't need to look around to realize where he was, and for the first time since she offered her place, Graverobber was thanking the patron saint of criminals and drug dealers for his kid's stubborn streak.

Gazing down upon her sleeping face, he felt his heartstrings tug sharper than anything he had known. Her jet black hair was a mess, sticking up in random patterns while some spilled across her features, hiding them from view. Releasing his hold of her waist, he gently brushed the errant strands away, fingertips grazing her soft face. Like a porcelain doll in the right light; long lashes and rosy lips parted in slumber. He had never, in his twenty four years, seen such a beautiful woman.

_Even my Maggie never looked like such an angel..._

The thought didn't cause the usual pain, and so he did not dwell upon it. Instead his attention was drawn to his little Cadet, as her nose wrinkled adorably. He could not stop his hand from reaching out, gently stroking her face and cooing softly in her ear. Graverobber couldn't bring himself to wake her, content to lay in this peaceful limbo for as long as the gods willed it so.

Before long, she relaxed, content to cuddle impossibly closer in his arms. A faint shiver tore through her, and Graverobber furrowed his brow. The kid seemed like she was freezing and indeed her body temperature was, strange. The side pressed tight against him was warm, but the rest of her still held that slight chill. It was as he pondered the reasons why, his host began to stir awake.

* * *

Her dreams were cruel; another side effect of the injections it seemed. To hazard a guess in any other direction seemed, highly unlikely. It wouldn't be so bad if they hadn't been quite so vivid, or if the subject of them was not the man she very much remembered lay curled up in bed beside her. But try as she might, she could not wake. Trapped inside her mind with velvet chains.

Shilo whimpered softly, eyes fluttering as she watched her phantom lover stalk towards her, eyes a dark midnight blue. His lips were quirked in a subtle smirk, and she could not help but gasp at the intensity of his stare. For the first time she felt like prey, as he glided towards her, crawling onto the bed. His mere presence caused her to lay back upon the satin sheets, his hair forming a multi-colored curtain around them. His hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her head, which he then leaned down to press a fiery kiss to the hollow of her throat.

"Shilo... Gods, kid... I love you."

The sound of his voice sent her to the moon, eyes wide and head thrown back in sheer ecstasy. No caress or kiss could ever make her feel like this. It was surreal how the sounds she so desperately longed to hear could cause her such exquisite torment. Even in dreams, she felt her body stiffen and slowly arch, yet still she was trapped. Hearing him say he loved her.

Hearing him say her name.

It was from this position, head lolled back in bliss that she saw her dear Sister, perched upon her piano. It was no mistake that they looked alike; they were each other after all. But it helped her cope, to call the other half of her 'Sister'. She could pretend they were twins, and the brutality and violence she committed wasn't truly her.

She was beautiful in a way Shilo could never be. Her hair was short, laced through at the temples with a faint silver mixed in the natural ink black. It made her hair glow in the light in a distinguished and rather fetching way. Her green eyes stared out from behind those familiar frames, black button up shirt with it's subtle silver pattern tied up to bare her stomach, tight vest cinched under her breasts. The black fatigues clung low on her hips, legs crossed with black boots swaying back and forth impatiently.

"He doesn't love you, not really. He'll say it so he can fuck you. Nothing more. You're just a piece of ass. No better than Amber, really. You'll end up being a replacement for someone he can't have and then who will you cry to?"

Looking at her doppelgänger, Shilo wrinkled her nose up at her. And as if he knew, her dream lover began to stroke her cheek, cooing in her ear. Graverobber was being so tender, so kind, that Shilo couldn't help but stare up defiantly.

"You're just mad because he doesn't love you. Dad loved you, and now he's dead. But Graves loves me. Deal."

Shi jumped down from the piano, black skull print shirt quickly filling Shilo's vision. In a move almost too quick to see, their long combat scalpel lay pressed to her throat. The metal cold and causing her to shiver.

"Don't you dare, ever talk to me about love. I will stop at nothing to keep us safe!"

Shilo stared up at herself, with pity and frustration in her eyes. And once more, Graverobber held her close, nuzzling into her neck and warming her chilled skin with his large, softly calloused hands.

"You can't keep me from loving him. Or him loving me."

"We'll see..."

The world around her began to shatter along the edges, her mind and will forcing itself from the prison of her dreamscape. Reaching out for the heat of the person beside her, face contorted in almost fear.

* * *

Watching the kid sleep was an interesting experience; eyelashes fluttering and nose wrinkling up into the cutest little faces. The longer he stared at her, the more a heavy warmth spread across his chest. Graverobber against his best wishes, reached out to cup her face, leaning down to lightly brush a kiss across her eyelids. No way he would ever show such tenderness with witnesses, but right at that moment he was unable to stop his inner romantic from making such a gesture.

She was truly a study in contrasts. Some moments she would be the definition of sultry sin, others she was his shy little jailbait. It took a few minutes of contemplation before realization settled in around him. She was like her father. Rumor had it the Ripper Doc was a bit touched, but this just about proved it. Considering the trauma of her young life and all the isolation, it made sense to him that the proverbial crazy apple would fall close to the bat shit crazy tree.

So the kid was a little cracked in the head? Another reason for Graverobber to fancy her. Flaws were an aphrodisiac to the hardened criminal. Flawed meant real. Not another cookie cutter plastic doll; No, his Kid was one hundred percent human.

He dusted soft kisses along her cheeks like a whisper. It was strange to have the luxury of so soft a caress when earlier it was nothing but heated passion. She started to stir and Graverobber warred with his conscience. Stay close to his breath of fresh air, or pull away...

It was the look of fear on her face that made his mind up for him. Tucking her impossibly closer, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, hands running soothing circles on her arms.

"Kid... Hey kid, wake up. It's okay, yer safe. No worrying. Yer okay. I've gotcha."

She startled awake, her big doe eyes wide in fear before his voice finally registered in her frightened mind. Before he knew it, cold pale arms wound tight around his neck, her nose burying into his hair as gentle sobs wracked her tiny frame. She clamored onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him tight against her and locking behind his lower back.

Graverobber, for the first time in twenty some odd years, was at a loss.

Reluctantly, he lowered his arms, before tossing caution to the wind. He was, after all, an impulsive bastard and if she needed to be this close then who was he to complain. His warm hand began to rub her back through the soft material of her nightgown, the other burying in her messy hair. Tucking her head under his chin, he nuzzled his cheek against the silken strands. Quietly, he began to hum, silly nonsense meant only to ease whatever frightened her so badly.

After a few minutes, she began to relax; her arms releasing their choke hold about his neck. But even still, she stayed wrapped about him and try as he might, the feel of her bare legs against the skin of his waist and back was beginning to turn the tide from comfort to something else entirely.

"Kid... It's alright now. I'm here. But my leg's crampin' up. Mind if I move ya over?"

_And away from my dick before I do somethin' stupid...?_

She peeked out from under a curtain of his hair, face heartbreakingly adorable. It was impossible to stay mad at her, try as he might the littlest Cadet had him wrapped about her tiny finger. And for the first time in Graverobber's life, the idea of a woman having that much power over him didn't send him for the hills.

"Sorry Graves, just had a bad nightmare. I'll move if you want but can you still hold me for awhile?"

With his trademark smirk, Graverobber plucked her from his lap with one arm, the other pushing off the bed for leverage. Laying down on his back, he deposited his kid on his chest, letting her legs swing out and lay next to him. Safer for her virtue and his sanity. Folding his arm under his head, he grinned down at her, the other arm still wound about her waist.

"Anytime, kid. This good?"

"Perfect."

He wasn't going to pry, if she felt the need to tell him, she would. And when the silence stretched on, he shrugged off whatever it could have been. Content to lay next to her as the tension flowed from her little frame. Her legs wound up and around his own and he couldn't help but relax himself. His eyes fell shut as her breathing evened out. Everything was perfect...

_'Incoming message from Amber Sweet... Incoming message from Amber Sweet: Collect on the Robinson account. Repossess my property immediately. Oh and Shilo dear, please come up to my office as soon as your able...? Thanks. Ciao!'_

The shudder of absolute revulsion that wracked his body was unlike anything he had ever known. The fact that not only was sanctioned murder responsible for the interruption of their warm little paradise, but to hear that Harpy's voice... It made him sick.

The Kid stirred and grumbled, grabbing her communicator off the table and sliding it onto her arm. The same one, he realized, she used to wear when her dad was still kicking. She moved to crawl out of bed and he caught her by the wrist.

"You don't really need to head out right this second, do ya? I mean... yer still kinda shaky from that nightmare... and I know I could use another hour maybe?"

Graverobber poured on the charm, giving her his best puppy dog eyes and snuggling deeper under the covers with a petulant little pout. Mixing equal parts cute with devilishly handsome. It was worth a shot... She looked down at him wistfully and for a moment, he thought he had won.

"I can't Graves. Need to get those lungs back to her anyway. I'll be back soon."

Graverobber growled, brow furrowed in frustration as his pout went from insincere petulance to true and genuine frustration. Carding a hand through his hair, he sighed and couldn't help but whine just a little.

"But what am I supposed ta do until you get back?"

_Other than maybe easin' a little tension? Can't deal with being rock hard near her all the time._

With a sigh, his kid finished crawling out of her bed, nightgown still caught up around her waist. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of so much exposed skin and he fought to close his eyes at the glimpse of satin and lace.

"I'm sorry hon, but there's nothing I can do. I have to work..."

"Then can we go out when you get back? Cause I can't take this indoor crap by my onesie. Whatdya say kid, You and Me hit the town after work? Please?"

When she turned to look him in the eye, he had to struggle to keep the smirk off his face. He said 'please' and he knew she was putty in his hands. She'd do anything if he asked her after awhile, but he had never said that to her before. It was guaranteed to work...

Arms crossed over her chest, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine. But I'm dressing you. Be ready and showered for when I come home. I'll be about a half hour. Got it?"

_Yes... ma'am... Keep givin' me orders Kid, It's kinda sexy..._

All he could do was smirk...

* * *

After dealing with Amber, Shilo was very much looking forward to heading out for the evening. The insipid ruler of GeneCo made her skin crawl, the only thing making it bearable was her date with Graves. She headed home through the tunnels, stopping off to strip her first captive of his clothes.

"I'm sorry Caleb, but Graves need to borrow these. But I brought you comfy things. An old pair of flannel bottoms and a nice button up?"

Caleb sighed at her, rolling his eyes at her strange antics. She couldn't blame him really; dealing with her and dealing with Shi was difficult for anyone. Especially since most people didn't understand that she and her sister shared the same body.

Hurrying up the stairs, she bustled into her room, expecting Graves to be ready. And promptly stumbled out, cheeks aflame at the sight that greeted her. Clad only in a small towel and still soaking wet, Graves was sprawled upon her bed looking far too much like some kind of offering to a pagan god.

"I... your clothes and you... change need to... I'll just... be ... back."

Shilo left the pile in front of the door, hurrying to the shower and the safety of a closed door. She could count on one hand how many times she had seen a man shirtless, each of them her newest house guest. The hot water seemed like a good idea at first, but when her thoughts drifted to his pale flesh and few distinct scars Shilo had to turn the tap to cold.

_Damnit girl, control yourself... he's your guest._

_He's my prisoner. Ravage him if you want. You'll hear no qualms from me._

_No! He's our friend and I think I'm in love with him. No... ravaging... I... just need to calm down._

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself in an overly large fluffy grey robe. Brushing the floor behind her and tugged up to her chin, it swallowed her up in it's warm terry cloth embrace. Padding to her room, Shilo carefully opened the door, eyes averted. The lack of sound inside caused her concern, and looking up she saw the room was empty.

It was like the floor beneath her fell away, a large ache settling over her heart.

_He... He left?_

_No you idiot, there's a note on the bed. Honestly Precious, look with your eyes and not that damned heart of yours._

_Oh... Sorry Sister._

Shutting the door with a soft click, Shilo scampered over to the bed happily picking up her note.

_Kid,_

_Figured you'd need yer own room to get all pretty for me. I'm over in Doc's getting changed up. Meet you downstairs in ten?_

_You didn't honestly think I left, didya? I promised you I'd stay._

_Graves_

The letter sent a happy thrill up her spine, more so when she noticed he signed the note with her nickname for him. She hurried over to her desk, carefully laying it out beneath the glass. Four pins, one in each corner, held it flat and safe behind a crystal plane.

_Perfect. And it's prettier than any bug I own._

_Precious... shouldn't you be getting ready?_

_Oh! Yeah! Right!_

Turning to her closet, and dropping the robe to the floor, Shilo began digging through her things. Arguing with her Sister about what was appropriate and what was absolutely not club wear. They finally settled on an outfit that they both admitted looked good on them.

A pair of shiny black boots that just barely came up over the tops of her knees with dangerous little heels, pencil thin, graced her feet. She had left her legs bare, giving a long glimpse of milky skin for a full six inches before meeting with the rather playful petticoat. Equal parts black and zydrate blue plaid, black lace creating an illusion of another inch of fabric in an altogether tiny skirt. It was most likely an intentional color scheme... the delicate little chains dangling from the waistband; one in front of each hip bone and curling around before clipping in back. The silver metal shiny and deliberately eye catching. Her shirt was simple, a plain black tank top with a slightly scalloped neckline. The back however, was open along her spine and an inch to either side, held together only by matching blue corseting. Around her neck was her cameo, her traditional black wig in place. Sin and sex and sweetness wrapped around her like perfume. She had done her eyes dark, heavy black liner with a hint of matching blue and black shadow swept across her lid. Her lips were pale and slicked with her strawberry gloss.

Standing in front of her mirror, turning this way and that, Shilo grinned. It had been fun playing dress up; especially since it involved more than just herself, for once. A few minutes later, after smoothing her hair yet again, she headed downstairs. Halfway down the staircase, she felt her knees go weak out from under her.

_Oh yes, dress up was a fantastic idea._

He had yet to see her, too busy tugging at his clothes to really register anything else. After a bit of complaining on his part and a few added accessories, she playfully dragged him out the door. On the brisk walk to the club, Shilo kept checking her appearance out of the corner of her eye in any reflection she could find. She had wanted to be perfect for him. All and all, she was rather pleased with the result. And she thought she dressed Graves rather deliciously, if she did say so herself...

When she first got a good look at him, her mouth dropped open into an adorable little 'o' before a blush creeped across her features. A blush that had yet to leave, even now. His halfhearted compliant about his scarf only caused her to find her words, too speechless to properly admonish him.

"You look... amazing Graves."

Stretching up onto her toes, she reached up, brushing his hair off the back of his neck while slowly bringing a leather collar up. Leaning against him slightly, she buckled the collar with her trembling hands. Her eyes shut for a moment, inhaling the scent of him before shyly stumbling away with an awkward glance to the clock.

"We... we should get going..."

Graverobber glanced down at what he had to wear just go step out of the house. His usual boots with their buckles and plates shined like they'd never had before; the pair of black leather pants that fit him well, not a problem. The series of straps and chains going from his hips to his knees weren't as constricting as they first appeared, so he really couldn't complain. His shirt, however, was completely out of character and by no stretch of the imagination anything he would normally wear. Two buckles on either shoulder held together two wide strips of cotton that covered his chest completely. The sides were slit open, held together with strips of chain with alternating Zydrate blue and bright silver links. He'd made the mistake of complaining when she'd claimed his usual scarf that he didn't have anything around his neck. When she came back with a leather collar with a large silver O ring and Z-blue rivets buried in the leather, the leather pants seemed to shrink a size. He had left his hair down, choosing to not look so much like his Wanted Poster. He was poised to go on another rant, mouth falling open.

Any thought of complaining stopped when he finally got a good look at her.

_Oh, this was a fantastic idea... she looks good enough to eat... _

He started at her feet, eyeing the newest pair of little 'Fuck Me' boots with a raised eyebrow.

_Damn kid, Daddy didn't buy you those, did he?_

The long stretch of creamy thigh took his breath away, the plaid little skirt making his mouth go dry. The shirt seemed chaste in comparison, until she pranced her fine ass around to lock up, showing off the corseted ties. How the hell he was expected to behave, he would never understand. A man of the cloth would have her beneath him in moments if she so much as batted those 'Come Hither' eyes. But Graverobber prided himself on his control, and the fresh air did a load of good. She dragged him deep into the city, away from the familiar sights and sounds of his alleys and graveyards. Deep into the rotted core of Sanitarium Island. Where only the rich could play.

It was strange how after the last few days of her flirting incessantly, that she would be acting more like her former self. Indeed, it seemed anytime the kid had the wig on she reminded him of when he first gave her that name. Her cool hand had shyly linked with his when she spied the gathered masses, gently urging him towards the monolithic club.

From the outside, it appeared nothing more than an old stone cathedral. Ornate fence reminiscent of the Wallace family's front lawn, but far more grand. A pair of spires, the one closest to the street boasting a wrought iron, stylized ankh. Large grey marble stairs leading up to an incredibly intimidating portal. Thick wooden doors with large iron handles with aggressive looking men as living bookends. The line stretched far, at least three blocks and the red velvet rope was rarely, if ever, lifted for the common rabble clad in both current fashion and period garb. Blacks and leathers, heavy eyeliner. All the trappings of the gothic movement from oh, so many decades ago.

Scrawled across the doors in elegant red script, proclaimed to all the building's new raison d'être...

**Club Epitaph**

Shilo bypassed the line with a slight skip in her step, nigh dragging him up the stairs and past the poor saps who had been waiting presumably most of the evening. Flashing a grin to the bouncers, they nodded and tipped their heads before letting her and her companion pass under the velvet rope and into the club proper.

"Relax! You wanted fun, right? Then let's have fun."

Graverobber gave her a look, eyebrow arched in sheer and utter confusion. He was used to being the one with connections wherever he went. And here, his kid seemed like not only a local, but one of the 'Beautiful People'. The ones who always got their way. It was a little intimidating, a little strange, and all kinds of sexy.

_I'm impressed, Kid..._

The interior of Club Epitaph was unlike anything he had seen before.

The glow of electric light was the first thing one noticed, or rather the lack thereof. Only candles and controlled flame pushed back the darkness casting shadows on every wall. A large glass tile cross made up the center of the room, the thick blocks showing glimpses of the room below. Hard to distinguish at first, but after a few moments it was clear that beyond the iconic portal, the VIP room bustled.

Metal catwalks snaked along the walls, hanging chains with the occasional candlelit chandelier. Where the altar should be instead there was a DJ, a young Japanese girl with plum colored hair and flashing white eyes.

Behind her a pair of doors, another bodyguard at one the other without. The VIP area and the lower level for the public known only as The Labyrinth. Small alcoves cloaked in shadow, private rooms, benches and twisting corridors. The basement of Club Epitaph truly was what it's name boasted, and the newbies usually lost several hours trying to find their paths again.

Where the confessionals should be stretched a long bar, red ornate oriental rug beneath it soft and plush. A young man, short spiked blond hair with green cat eyes poured drinks and flirted in a seamless dance. Along the edges there were small tables, with opulent chairs. The stained glass shone like gems in the darkness.

The club was relatively packed with people, not too many to be crowded but just enough to lose oneself should the need arise.

After a little while, Graverobber had let the kid fall away from his side, making sure that she was never lost from his sight; even if he was little lost from hers. He watched as she danced and writhed in ways that he'd never have believed she could.

_Amber couldn't move half as well._

_The kid's had her parts for more then twenty minutes, she knows how to use them. _

He felt the slightly predatory grin spread across his face as he weaved his way between the dancers, not knocking anyone over yet not truly being part of the modern orgy around him. His little beacon of black light against the flickering illumination given off by the flames; her pale skin nearly glowing against all of the dark. As he watched another boy, maybe only a few years older then her, come up and tried to match himself to her rhythm. Slightly off from the song playing, yet still perfectly in time. When the boy reached out to take hold of her arms, in a desperate seeming attempt to flirt and draw her closer, Graverobber felt a feeling boil up from his stomach that he hadn't felt in years. His easy lope turned into a hard stalk, the chains on his shirt jingling softly against each other, not a noise easily heard above the music.

_You're Jealous! _His inner voice mocked, Graverobber refused to even respond, stalking closer to the pair, face contorted in a scowl.

In the time it took him to cross the floor, she had managed to easily get rid of the unwanted suitor and was soon alone again, nearly in the middle of the room. Her little boots were planted at the juncture of the glass cross in the floor, and her arms stretched towards the heavens. It was hypnotic, watching her arch and sway, eyes shut and lips pursed in a sexy little smirk.

Music just had this effect on her, causing her tiny body to bend and arch in rhythm, limbs painting the sound into lyrical movements. But someone usually had to ruin it. After losing the child, a much slower and sensual song began to play. She had lost track of Graves as soon as she entered the club, lost in her own world where all that mattered was the beat pulsing through her veins and the air around her. A slave to the ebb and flow of the club's energy.

He drew in close behind her, unable to help himself after all of their teasing and flirting. He paused for a moment, a wicked grin twisting at his lips. She didn't even know he was there. The song had changed to something more subtle musically, a steady bass line that was more fitting to a bedroom than a club. He paused and listened for a moment, smirk growing at the lyrics.

_Don't be aroused, by my confession_

_Unless you don't give a good Goddamn about redemption_

_I know Christ is comin', so am I_

_And you would too if the sexy devil caught your eye _

Graverobber slid himself up behind the kid, not even touching her; bent close and growled in her ear.

"Hey, little girl, ya wanna feel nutin' at all?"

She let her hands trace the curves of her face, eyes shut and lost to all but the music. She had just finished a very slow figure eight with her hips when a familiar voice purred in her ear. A soft squeak, she couldn't help but jump, a tingle shooting up her spine. After a few moments, her vision returned.

Smirk deepening, that was the little girl he'd first found in the graveyards. It wasn't that he didn't like this fiery little vixen, but it warmed a part of him to know that his kid was still buried in this little Cadet.

His voice echoed in her mind, and sent shocks down her spine. Her mouth fell open, head falling back a little as her body returned to writhing to the beat. As the music pounded, her hands trailed up her sides to bury as best she could into her wig. Eyes fluttering before falling shut once more.

_She'll eat you alive..._

She spun towards him after the chorus, a bit of the shy Shilo still flitting through her eyes. Looking up through her lashes, she bit her lip as her cheeks flushed pink. As she shivered under his gaze, her hands crept over her shirt, sliding over her hips to play with the ruffles of her plaid schoolgirl skirt.

_Jesus is risen, it's no surprise_

_Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs_

Reaching down, her fingertips play across the top of her thighs, before dragging upwards, skirt creeping up a good four inches before she let it go.

All the while staring at him with her eyes. The eyes of his sweet, shy kid. Her face the girl he knew, her body moving like the Cadet he couldn't stop following.

Spinning around, her hands weave into her hair once more. The predatory growl rumbled through his chest, unable to keep the lust from darkening his eyes to a rich cobalt blue. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her close and dropped into the same movements she'd dropped only a moment ago. A soft whimper, spine snapping straight, her head resting on his chest.

"Gr-aves..." barely over the music...

_My pulse has been rising_

_My temples are pounding_

_The pressure is so overwhelming and building_

_So steady they're fretting I'm ready to blow_

_What is she what is she what is she waiting for?_

Looking down at her, Graverobber smirked, the tone in her voice sending a thrill along his skin. One of his hands stayed at her hip, the right slinking down to trace along the top of her thigh. Lightly brushing his fingertip where she did only minutes before. The caress causing her to arch into him in need.

"Yes, kid?"

She shivered, weaving her right hand into her wig, the other falling down to tease along her collarbone.

"I... didn't know you knew how to dance."

A gallant shrug, tugging her closer to him, pressing himself firmly against her.

"I know how to do a lot of things."

Shilo continued to 'dance', content to writhe up against him, rolling her hips back against his leather clad body.

"L-like what?"

With a hand on her lower stomach, the other teasing a trail up the inside of her thigh, Graverobber managed to pull her impossibly closer. Leaning down, he hissed into her ear, letting his breath tease along her sensitive skin.

"That's for you to find out."

Shilo began to shiver, hands trembling as her body still wove to the beat; slow and sensual. Her voice was a needy pant, barely audible above the loud music. But all others fell away, in her mind they were alone.

"Graverobber... you're teasing me..."

"You started it, my little temptress."

Shyly looking over her shoulder and up through her lashes, her body contrasting as she ground herself back against him more.

"Did I now?"

His voice growling at her ear sent a pretty moan tumbling past her parted lips.

"You did, You did."

Shilo spun slowly in his arms once more to look up at him coyly. Dark chocolate eyes locking with rich ocean blue. His filled with lust and passion, her own still slightly shy. Her back arched and swayed to the beat, pressing her pert breasts against his chest. The move clearly subconscious. His hands returned to her hips, his lips parted in a sexy smirk.

"And what are we going to do about it?"

Sliding his hands up from her hips, Graverobber trailed them up her sides and arms, slowly lifting them until he caught her wrists over her head in his large, warm hands. Never once breaking his movements, as his hips rolled against her.

"I may just return the favor."

Shilo arched into his hands, letting her head fall back as her hair tumbled behind her. Tugging on her wrists playfully, she arched back up, eyebrows set firmly in amusement. Her voice raspy and sultry, everything about her issuing a challenge.

"I'm so scared..."

"Maybe scared isn't how I want you."

Using her wrists as a pivot point, she writhed more in his grip. Causing his hips to grind him against her even more, her skirt rising up a few inches as her little hips swayed back and forth like a belly dancer. Eyes half shy, half not.

"Then how do you want me, Graverobber?"

He tugged on her wrists, lifting her about an inch off the ground, looking down his nose and letting his eyes darken more, half lidded gaze full of promise. He licked his lips, breath fanning out across her cheek.

"Which time?"

A blink, a blush, still dancing against him, with him, for him. But clearly distracted.

"Any? Every? ...Right now?"

One of his hands cupped both her wrists, the other trailing back down her arm and side, ghosting over her breast with his thumb. His hand snaked around her waist to caress her lower back through the slit of her shirt.

"You want to stay here, 'er do I get to bring yer sweet little ass home?"

On the word 'sweet', the hand on her back trailed down to grab her ass over the fabric of her skirt. She gasped and whimpered, eyes falling shut as her lips quirk into a cute smirk. Her voice now a breathy pant.

"Thought you wanted to go out...?"

It was him stopping that caused her to open her eyes. His smirk had disappeared, and he was looking straight into her eyes with an intensity that seared her soul. Dead serious.

"I changed my mind."

She nodded, biting her lip to keep herself distracted, knees trembling still.

"Alright Graves. Let's go home."

A split second of hesitation, before he scooped her up into his arms in such a way she had to wrap her legs around his waist. Hands placed firmly on her thighs, he smirked before kissing her hard, smearing her lip gloss across both of their mouths. Dropping her safely back on her feet without a chance to catch her breath, he grabbed at her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Let's go, kid."

_She tastes like strawberries... I can't get enough, even if I wanted to..._

Shilo whimpered, shaking her head a little and looking like her old self before stumbling a bit to the door. The crowd seemed to part for her, as if she willed them to fall away from her path. The walk home was rushed, not quite a run but no mere saunter. The reflections she had used to check her appearance now teased her.

Her wig was disheveled. Lips bruised from his kiss and face smeared with her gloss. Her skirt was hiked up a little in the back, her shirt bunched up over one sharp hipbone. Eyes dark with lust, she began to see Shi walking next to her, impeccable as always and none to happy. Glaring out from the reflection with a fire in her eyes.

_Just what do you think you're doing?_

_What I want to do!_

_He's just going to use you! Don't you get it?!_

_No!! Just, shut up, will you? I don't care! I want him, he wants me... Stay out of this!_

_Precious, you are setting yourself up for so much pain. I can't help you if you don't listen!_

_Let me have something that's real? Please, Sister? Let me just have him, even if it's a lie? I just want to feel..._

Shi went quiet in their mind, and Shilo nodded to herself, shocked at how quickly they had made it home. She pushed open the large gate, before dropping his hand to scurry up the stairs. Graverobber watched her carefully as she mounted the front steps, unable to resist, he reached up to grab her ass again, hand slipping a little under her skirt. A grin spreading across his face as his fingers brushed bare thigh.

Shilo shivered in need, slumping forward to rest her hands on the first thing available.

_I knew I liked this door..._

Shakily, her hands withdrew her house key, unlocking the door and pushing it open before stumbling inside and turning around. Her eyes dark and very shy, lip caught between her teeth and worried to the point of almost bleeding. All the while, Graverobber followed close behind her, eyes never leaving her form.

"We're home, kid, now what do you want to do?"

His voice was low and raspy, more a growl than words. She blushed a deep red, biting harder on her lip before freeing it with a soft whimper.

"You said you wanted me home. We're home. You'll have to tell me the rest now."

His eyes darkened as she looked him dead in the eye, her face a perfect blend of the kid he knew and the woman she had grown into. Her chin lifted an inch in defiance or confidence, he didn't care which. No matter what it was another thing to further fuel the fire inside of him.

"How. Do. You. Want. Me?"

Graverobber let the door swing shut behind him, stalking towards her reminiscent of his approach at the club. His eyes were shadowed in the dim light, all traces of playful smirks gone. He backed her into a wall where he got as close as he could without actually touching her at all. Finally, he smirked down at her darkly, his face inches away from hers and growled.

"Well I'd like nothing more then to unchain myself, toss you down, and fuck my little Cadet in every room in this house."

It was everything she could do to stay on her feet as she relived her dream, head leaning against the wall and mouth falling open in a soft whimper. The sound echoing in the empty house. Pale little hands reached up to slowly unclasp his shirt, letting it fall to the ground with a resounding clink of multicolored metal. The whole time, her dark eyes staring deeply into his.

"What's stopping you?"

Graverobber reached down, sliding one hand up her leg, dragging the edge of her skirt with him until he settled at the hollow of her hip. All the while, he gazed into her eyes, as her breath caught in her throat.

"You're over-dressed."

"Yeah... so are you."

* * *

Yes, I know. I'm mean.... Cliffhangers are cruel. But considering I'm on vacation as I'm posting this on a Caribbean cruise, I think you'll forgive me? Yes... yes... The sexual tension finally is relieved next chapter. And, Oh, what a chapter it shall be.

Blue Leather is finished. Next up...

Red Satin.

The song at the club that Shilo and Graves danced to is by Puscifer. It's called REV 22:20. It's sex put to music and was too perfect... I had to use it.

Reviews, please?

Love Mori


	6. Red Satin

_You're over-dressed._

_Yeah, so are you..._

His voice echoed in her mind, thick with promise and desire. She was barely conscious of responding, vaguely aware of her lips moving and something intelligent coming out. His hand on her hip that held both her skirt and her skin pressed a fiery brand into her overly sensitive flesh. The only point of contact, the only place he would allow them to be one. It was maddening.

Before she had time to blink, his other hand snaked under her skirt causing it to pool over his wrist.

"Let's fix that, then."

Again his hands moved too quick for her to register, tearing the delicate blue lace panties from her with an echoing rip. Somewhere in her mind she pondered when her reflexes had dulled so much, it was unthinkable for him to surprise her. Shilo felt punch drunk; lightheaded and unsure. Her hands trembled on his shoulders, mouth opening to protest the speed, the violence of it all.

Graverobber pressed her hard into the wall, one hand grasping at her thigh, the other seeming to fumble with something. Her brow wrinkled in confusion again, overwhelmed by the situation as a ribbon of fear began to tease along her senses.

With a contented growl, both hands found her thighs and lifted her into the air. Guiding her legs around his waist, her eyes went wide, breath catching in her throat.

"Gr-aves... you need to... I..."

"I know, kid."

Shilo nodded and relaxed in his arms, head leaning against the wall and eyes falling shut.

_It's okay. He's knows I've never done this before... I'm safe with him... I'm sa-..._

The violence of his thrust inside her caused her to scream, tears springing to her eyes. All thought fled from her, as the burning pain pulsed up and through her core. Fire and fear flooded her veins, the vampiric blood in her system causing her to feel the cruel intrusion threefold. Her nails dug into his shoulders as bitter tears fell from her eyes. Though only moments had passed, the agony was timeless, a never ending loop of terror and loss.

_I told you he would hurt you, Precious. Fucking you up against the wall like a Zaddict. Like he did with Amber. He doesn't love you. No, he'll only love you in your dreams. Poor thing, he's way too big for your little body. I'll find some ice for us later. I'll take care of us after he uses you up._

* * *

The sound of her asking him how he wanted her caused his head to spin. Her eyes warm and seductive, the subtle scent of strawberries and her naturally sweet skin sang through his mind. Graverobber deliberately took his time to tease along her thigh, giving her an opportunity to back out when he mentioned she was far too clothed for his liking.

And she agreed, gods below, she purred back! All he had wanted for months was to touch her, caress her. Be with her. Her words shattered the last of his defenses, as his hands crept under her skirt to tear that tease of lace from her. His left splayed across her milk white skin, his right quickly unbuckling his pants and freeing his length. So long they had tormented each other, so badly he needed his kid, his cadet, his hidden temptress.

_"Gr-aves... I need you to... I..."_

_"I know, kid."_

She didn't need to explain to him her desire; it was clear as day how much they both wanted this. Needed this. Warm hands cupped her thighs, lifting her into the air and against the wall, bracing her back. Feeling her satin folds brush the very tip of him, his eyes rolled back. He buried his face in her neck, before sinking his blunt teeth into the junction of her shoulder and neck. She was Perfect.

He thrust into her hard, white light exploding behind his eyes. The satin heat that wrapped around him tore a moan from his throat. She was slick for him and oh so tight. Impossibly tight, even. Her scream sent a shiver up his spine, needing more of her. Grabbing her by the hips, he tugged her closer to him, a small tear, like a whisper, and he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

_Wait... what was...? Oh gods... No._

Graverobber came to a complete stop, eyes wide in trepidation. Immediately, he released his hold on her neck, realization dawning on him as his surroundings became clear. The growing pit in his stomach increased, it was now all to clear her scream was one of pain and not pleasure. Her words came back to him, as his blood ran cold. The wet caress of her tears fell against his face, damning him further.

_'Gr-aves... I need you to...'_

_She wanted me to stop... oh gods, what have I done?!_

"I'm sorry... I... shouldn't... I should have known..."

His hands began to shake as he withdrew from her, letting her feet touch the floor before pulling out and away from her as if her flesh burned. Stumbling back a few paces, he turned before sinking onto the floor, head in his hands. Unable to look at her.

_You hurt her. The girl you swore you would watch out for. The person who showed you kindness. _

_The woman you're falling in love with._

_You're a Monster... _

* * *

The pain seemed to dim when he stilled his movement, giving her time to draw breath and open her eyes. His head was bowed, shoulders tensed up, as if angry. When he began to apologize, she tilted her head in confusion. And then he tore away from her, dropping onto the ground and clutching his head as his back began to tremble.

The sound of whimpered breath drew her forward, her pale hand reaching out to gently brush his hair back from his face.

"Graves, what's wrong?"

He slowly lifted his head, turning towards her, flinching when he saw her thighs. Looking down, she tilted her head in confusion at the small smear of blood.

_So you do bleed... I guess that would make sense. But why is he so upset?_

_Because, Precious, he just claimed your innocence against your living room wall. Guess he didn't know you were still a virgin._

_Oh gods, Graves... He must think he hurt me!_

_Only you would worry about that at a time like this... You really do love this idiot, don't you?_

Shilo whimpered, dropping to her knees in front of him and tipping his face up to look into his eyes. It took some coaxing, and she started at the color. Almost all grey, most of the color leeched from those beautiful orbs, now filled with remorse.

"Graves... oh Graves... I'm sorry, I thought you knew..."

"No kid..." his voice croaked, "...I didn't."

She pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around his head and cuddling him to her chest. Her hands gently stroked his hair, chewing her lip in thought. Sitting back, she cupped his face in her hands again before nodding to herself. Reaching down, she interlocked their fingers before pulling him carefully onto his feet.

"C'mon. Follow me."

Up the stairs, not letting him pause or pull away, her thumb tracing soothing circles on the back of his hand. She led him to her room, pushing the door open. When he paused in the doorway, she turned towards him, tipping his chin up to look her in the eyes.

"It's okay. Come on."

Shilo led him to her bed, turning him to sit on the soft mattress. With a nod, she let go, face screwed up in resolve. His arm fell uselessly onto his lap, his eyes shut tight and face turned away. She hurried to her closet, then the door before turning to look over her shoulder.

"Stay here. I'll be right back. Okay?"

All he could do was nod.

He sat staring at his lap, wishing his heart would stop. He deserved whatever hell he was being sent to, it felt like a sacrilege to sit upon her bed now. He would leave, as soon as she fell asleep. He didn't deserve to be there with her after his carelessness. He hastily latched his pants, unable to shake the feeling of revulsion and shame.

After a few agonizing minutes, the door creaked open and he couldn't stop the involuntary flinch. The sound of her feet padding over to him was thunderous in his ears. Her soft hands cupping his face far too tenderly for his conscience to bear. He could feel her staring at him and he cautiously opened his eyes, brow wrinkled.

She was stunning as usual. She had removed the wig, her natural hair brushed to her jaw line and shining. A soft black nightgown clung to her gently, the thin straps leading to a graceful neckline. It brushed against her thighs, clean and pure white once more. Her cameo hung from her neck, the gold glinting in the soft light.

His angel.

Now fallen angel, thanks to him.

Graverobber tried to look away but her small hand held his jaw firm. Instead, he settled on glancing at the floor, not feeling worthy of looking upon her. Not now.

"Graverobber... Graves please don't look away."

Once more he slowly looked up at her, his eyes flooding with all the regret he felt inside. Hers were warm, without any of the pain or hatred he was expecting. No, there was something else he couldn't seem to place. Leaning down, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Starting back a bit, he blinked up at her, a mix of confusion and fear plain on his face.

"Graves, we started this all wrong. Can we... maybe try again? Do this right?"

Shock painted his features. Blinking in surprise, it took a few times before he found his voice.

"Wait... wait a sec, kid. You still want...? You. Want to try... Again?"

She nodded, face blushing cutely as her chin dipped about an inch. But he wasn't going to risk another assumption, not now. Not after what just happened.

"Kid, I need ta hear you say it, because I can't hurt you again. I need you ta tell me exactly what you want from me."

Shilo smiled and nodded, her hand tracing over his features softly. Her voice was quiet but even. Sure of her words, though her cheeks were flushed a bright red.

"I want to try again Graves. I want you to make love to me here, in my bed. To finish what we tried to do downstairs."

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Are you sure you want me ta... be the one? After what happened?"

"I'm sure. I want you Graverobber, nobody else. Please?"

He nodded slowly, staring down at his hands still uneasy. After a few moments, her tiny ones crept atop his, weaving their fingers and giving them a soft squeeze.

"Don't get me wrong... that hurt. Can you make it feel good again?"

Glancing up at her face, eyes a touch wide at the deliberately sultry tone the last half of that statement held. She had her lower lip caught between her teeth, her big dark eyes 'innocently' glancing out from under her lashes. Making up his mind, he rose to his feet, letting her hands go after offering his own reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, baby. I can make it feel good again."

His voice was a powerful thing to her, it held the power to melt her knees like nothing else in the world. The satin nightgown was a cool whisper against her skin; Shilo had bought it with her first official paycheck. Intent on having something nice that was all hers, that she bought herself.

Shilo looked up at Graverobber, happy to see a little bit of his confidence coming back around the edges. She tried so hard to get him to understand that she was okay. Yes, it hurt like hell. Yes, it was not the way she expected it to happen. And yes, it reminded her too much that she was not the first woman he slept with. But it was him. The man she dreamed giving herself to. It was alright because of who it was. And they had all night to make up for those first few stumbling steps.

He turned towards her and lifted her into his arms like a bride, a soft squeak escaping her throat as her arms flew around his neck. Shilo felt her heart soar at the look in his eyes, so caring and open. It stripped away all pretense and left her own just as shining. Carefully he walked those last few steps to the head of the bed, laying her down amidst the soft covers. Carefully, he began to crawl up her body, the movement so much like her dream it took her breath away.

His hair puddled around them as his lips trailed feather soft kisses from her knee all the way up to her lips, brushing against every inch of exposed skin. He hovered over her, his weight on both his hands and one knee, the other leg stretched out beside her. Not an ounce of weight placed upon her, the body heat from his bare chest and stomach searing her overly sensitive skin.

When he looked into her eyes, Shilo felt her heart skip a beat, so much emotion buried in those cobalt depths. Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, the feeling behind it sending her to the moon. His hand began to skim up her side, tracing over the satin nightgown and up over her shoulder to gently caress her face.

"I've never had the chance to be gentle; never wanted to, ta be honest. It's a first for me."

Shilo nodded and shivered at his words, a bit of unease leaking from her lower back as that sinful voice rumbled above her. He leaned down once more to rain light kisses across the bridge of her nose and her eyelids. Letting himself be vulnerable and honest for once. Her hands ran up his spine, fingers kneading the tense muscles of his back before grabbing onto his shoulders. Tossing his hair to one side, he began to kiss and nuzzle along her jaw and neck, his free hand running along her stomach and down the outside of her leg.

"Graves... please...."

"Shhh, baby. Let me love you, okay? Just relax for me."

Every time he called her baby, her eyes fluttered, head falling backwards. A soft whimper passed her lips as his warm hands began easing the soft gown up her waist. When his hand brushed nothing but her bare skin from her thigh to her ribs, a quiet moan vibrated against her neck. He lifted her arms, pulling her free of her gown and leaving her bare to his eyes.

She was exquisite, and he couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her laid out before him. Ghost white skin, ample curves and long limbs. Her face was flushed a faint pink, eyes closed and head ducking in embarrassment.

"You're Beautiful..."

He couldn't help but echo what he said to her all those months ago, and she gazed up at him in pure adoration. Her small hands went from futilely covering herself to shyly trailing up across his chest, fingertips tracing over scars from both blade and bullet. Fragile and tiny, yet they had such a power over him. Graverobber let his lips dip along her collarbone, the tip of his tongue trailing up along the hollow of her throat all the way to her chin. A teasing kiss before leaning down to slowly lick and nuzzle his way across her chest.

Soft wet kisses traced along the swell of her breast, and she began to squirm underneath him. He captured one rosy peak between his lips, letting his tongue tease along her skin. His fingertips echoing his movements along the other side, ever so gently pinching and rolling the sensitive tip.

Shilo's back bent like a reed lost to a stream, a series of contented moans and gasps painting the room with her desire. She tossed her head side to side slowly, hands reaching out to weave into his hair, holding him close to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist once more, ankles rubbing along his lower back, kneading into the flesh before locking tight about his waist.

Graverobber switched his attentions, his classic roguish smirk in place. He would be damned thrice over if he didn't let his beauty drown in her pleasure, and he knew he had it in him to send her to the stars and back at least once. After a few more teasing moments, his left hand released her supple breast to coast down along her stomach and thigh. Reaching behind him, he managed to coax her legs apart, letting them splay out to the side. Giving him access to her core.

It was the sight of the three fine red marks high on her inner thigh that caused him a moment's pause; though she was far too gone to notice. He leaned down, ghosting a tender caress to each line, from the just barely healed to the fading scar. He knew the telltale cut of a scalpel, though why they marred his beauty escaped him. Though it did appear from the angle, they were self-inflicted.

_Kid, I swear ta the gods, I won't ever let you hurt like that again. I'll keep ya safe. Promise._

A long finger traced up her inner thigh before ever so gently brushing against her delicate folds. The moan of sheer want that tore from her sent shivers down his spine. Parting her with care, he slowly traced up the moist petals to lightly encircle the seed of her desire. Shilo bowed into him, eyes slamming shut and mouth falling open in a near desperate moan. Again he teased her clitoris, rolling it between his fingers with barely a hint of pressure. His own eyes shut as she ground against his hand, half formed pleas tumbling past her lips.

Shilo couldn't see, couldn't speak. Nothing existed but the pleasure of his touch and the intensity of her bliss. Colors she couldn't name flashed behind her closed lids, a heady warmth growing in her belly. Every nerve ending was aflame, heels digging uselessly into her mattress as her hands tore at his back. Dimly she was aware of her nails scouring his flesh, but then the current of ecstasy would wash over her again and all she could do was plead for more.

The feel of him inching down her body sent her eyes flying open. Warm kisses pressed against her sternum and stomach, his tongue reaching out to swirl around her navel. She squirmed under his attentions and she was rewarded with his strong hands holding her hips to the bed. His thumbs eased her legs open more, pressing lightly at the juncture of her hips and thighs. Before she knew what to think, she felt a breath of air flutter across her center.

Graves looked up at his kid from between her thighs, smirk now permanently etched across his face. A light sheen of sweat made her glisten, skin shining like mother of pearl. Her hands were woven into her own hair, back arched off the bed and hips dancing in primal desire. She was lost to the sensations he created within her and a rush of pride shot through him. With a soft moan, he leaned forward, just barely letting his lips touch her.

"I've wanted ya since the day we met. All I could think of for days, was how you'd taste... "

Shilo cried out, calves tensing up and feet digging uselessly into the covers. All she knew was need, all she wanted was the man who was teasing her into insanity. Finally able to articulate her thoughts, her mantra grew in volume as her hands left her own hair for his.

"Please, please, please... Graves... please... need you... please... now... please..."

"Please what, kid? This..?"

The feel of his lips pressing a kiss to her soft sex sent flames through her veins, hands tightening their hold on his hair as her toes curled up in bliss.

"Or this...?"

As his tongue slowly licked up her core, a ragged scream torn from her throat. Trailing off into a needy whimper that vaguely resembled words. He swirled the tip of his tongue against her once, twice, before pulling back with a smirk.

"Well kid, which one? I wanna hear you say it. C'mon... tell me what you want, baby. Tell me what you need from me..."

Somewhere between the first 'this' and 'baby', Shilo had forgotten how to breathe.

She tried to form words, a few tiny squeaks spilling out of her turning into quiet moans. She licked her lips, eyes fluttering shut as she caught her lower lip between her teeth, nuzzling back into her pillows. And yet he didn't move, content to softly breathe against her, the warm air adding to the intensity of her need.

"Th-the.. the second one. P-lease...."

It took a good minute for her to be able to form four words, her stomach tensing up and legs quaking in pleasure. Her hands sought out the blankets; once more wrapping up in the sheets, shoulders arching back into the bed.

Hearing her plead with him stirred awake a part of him that Graverobber didn't even know existed. The predatory growl echoed in his chest as his lips once more connected with her sweet skin. The sights, the sounds, the taste of her driving him nearly as wild as she was; and yet he continued to painstakingly lap at her. Just enough pressure to feel amazing but not nearly enough to send her to completion. He drew out the act, luxuriating in his senses and worshipping at her body's altar.

More minutes passed like hours, until he finally traced up with his tongue to encircle her clitoris, drawing it in with gentle suction as his long finger slowly slid into her depths. Her scream of pleasure lay in harmony next to his desperate moan. It was as if her desire fueled his own, and taking her beyond anything she had ever known. She had never caused such an intense ache alone, even imagining her touch was his paled in comparison. Fantasy was a paltry imitation to her newfound lover, and she felt the weight of her coming climax weigh heavy and hot. Tiny wings fluttering out to tease down along her hips and legs.

The pressure of her hands tugging on his hair caused a stifled moan to rumble against her, and Shilo arched completely off the bed. Her limbs were beginning to cool, all of her heat being sent to where he was focused. The sheen of sweat along her skin seemed to make her glow, and he couldn't help but watch her writhe. Splayed out for the taking, debauched and utterly perfect. She was nearing her peak, her moans echoing down the hall and legs beginning to tremble. He pulled back for a moment twisting the long digit inside of her, the whimpered cry at the loss of his lips nearly broke his heart.

"Scream for me, baby. Please?"

As his lips and tongue once more found her slick skin, he couldn't help but smirk. It was the word 'Please' that drew the most beautiful sound he had ever heard from his sweet little Shilo. A long, loud cry to the heavens that pulsed along his body and mind. Her whole body tensed, and still he playfully lapped at her core as she rode the waves of sheer bliss. Nothing compared to the sight and sounds of her. He knew in his heart that no one would ever be as perfectly made for him as the girl, no... woman in his arms.

A few remaining trembles coursed through her legs as her body went slack. Her hair was a mess, some strands sticking across her face as she caught her lips once more in her teeth. Finally her hands released their purchase on his hair and with one last languid stroke of his tongue, he began to crawl and kiss his way back up her body.

Graverobber couldn't help the knowing grin from breaking out across his face, lips shining slightly with her essence. The sheer pride coursed through him; it was his touch that made her scream and beg. No one else would ever touch her or make her feel like that, or he'd really be damned. Gently, he brushed her hair off her face, laying next to her and softly cooing in her ear.

"Was that okay, baby? Did I make it feel good again?"

A half hearted mumble was his reply.

Chuckling, he rested his hand across her stomach, gently rubbing soothing circles into her now warm skin. His eyes drank their fill, as she slowly uncurled her toes and stretched her legs, luxuriating against her covers as opposed to trying to hide her naked flesh. After a few moments, she blinked up at him all cute sweetness.

"That was... wow... I... huh..."

Shilo had barely enough sense to form those words, blinking the last of the stars from her eyes. Looking up at her Graves, his loose hair draping across his muscled shoulder and brushing against her chest. The dark lust was still at the back of his eyes, though it was drenched with a happy sort of pride. Slowly she reached out, trying hard to get her lead like limbs to obey, to caress his cheek and neck. His eyes shut as her hand then brushed over his collarbone and chest. When his breath caught in his throat she realized that he was still very much as needy as she was only moments before.

Leaning up onto her elbow, Shilo continued to slowly draw along his warm skin with the pads of her fingers. Coasting along his stomach before lightly pushing him onto his back. She leaned up, throwing her leg over his hips to straddle his thighs and peered down at the handsome man beneath her.

Naturally pale, his chest was all muscled planes and defined lines. The scars of his past added to his beauty, for there was no other way to describe him. Something extra to tease and touch, a different texture that caused him to shiver with every caress. Swirling her hands over his skin, smoothing down his sides and across his belly to the shadowed dents of his hips. When he bucked up underneath her, she grinned before caressing his hipbones again.

_That's... neat..._

Graverobber moaned softly, and the smirk that flooded her features caused him to shut his eyes. Shilo began to playfully dip under the waistband of his pants, the sounds coming from her lover urging her forward. When her hands found the buttoned fly, he couldn't stop his back from arching off the bed, hands violently grabbing at the tousled bedding.

Ever so slowly, she undid the fastenings, eyes focused on his face and the emotions that flitted across it. He was so open, no longer hiding behind any masks of confidence or arrogance. He was simply hers and it caused her pulse to quicken once more. With tender care she dragged his pants down over his hips and legs. Climbing down, she began to rid him of those heavy boots before the last of his clothing lay in a heap on her floor. With a deep breath, she looked up from her lashes, gazing along his bare form.

Her eyes began to widen at the sight of her lover, completely revealed to her innocent eyes. His legs were sculpted muscle, yet she found herself still favoring his arms and shoulders. His hips were perfection, her tiny hands fitting so well along the crest of bone. The length of him was both enticing and terrifying, and she couldn't help but remember how it felt inside of her. Slowly her hands crept up his thighs before gently reaching out to run her hand against him. So small she looked compared to his body, and she let out a tiny little cry of pleasure; though his own moan filled her ears. Her hand continued to barely coast over his skin, curiously running along the velvet of his flesh.

"Please... kid. That... I need you to stop doin' that for a sec... Need ta catch... my.. breath."

She let go, sitting up on his legs and offering him a nervous smile.

"Okay Graves. Just tell me what you want me to do."

The long groan danced across her skin, and he nodded toward the center of the bed.

"Lay down for me, baby."

She clamored off him carefully before spreading across the center of her bed, happily cuddling into the nest of blankets that held his scent. Her face turned to the side to bury into his pillow, a happy grin spreading across her face.

_My bed smells like him! _

He slowly leaned up onto his elbows before climbing over her once more, her legs wrapping around his waist by instinct alone. Her calves stretched and rubbed along his back, hands happily gripping onto his shoulders and dragging down his biceps. Another toss of his head sent his hair to the side, as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Graves. I'm sure."

His left hand rose to cup her face before slowly tracing down her arm. He tugged on her wrist gently, before grasping onto her hand. He brought their clasped hands up to his lips to press a tender kiss to the back of her knuckles, never once breaking eye contact. Bringing their hands to the bed, he carefully brushed against her body before ever so slowly sinking into her. He fought to hold her gaze, only letting the moan free.

"Shilo...."

It was the first time he had ever said her name.

Shilo could do nothing but moan at the slow easy pressure of him filling her. It was so different than before, all the pain was now a warm sense of completion. The intensity of his stare causing her to whimper. The sound of her name falling from his lips as they were finally one was better than anything she had ever imagined.

"Graverobber...."

When he was finally fully buried within her, Shilo took a deep breath. It was as if he was made for her, fitting together so seamlessly. Her body shivered and the hand still free snaked up into his hair to play with the strands. His body was tense and strong, not moving save the trembling puffs of his breath. His eyes finally closed in concentration as if waiting for something.

Shilo bit her lip before gently rotating her hips, letting her head fall back with a small cry. His own fanning out across her forehead, as his head tipped back in pleasure.

"Shilo... are you okay?"

"Yes... gods yes..."

"I'm gonna move now baby, alright?"

"Please......"

Her voice so full of need, as his hips withdrew, almost pulling out of her completely. The tip of him just barely inside her warmth before slowly sliding into her once more. One simple stroke, and it was all he could do to not black out. With a squeeze, he let go of her hand to weave into her hair, the other digging into the mattress. Slow and easy he surged within her, taking his time as she purred and cooed beneath him. He forced his eyes to remain open, looking down upon his girl with everything he felt for her in his eyes.

Her mouth was parted in pleasure, her eyelashes fluttering and offering glimpses of her sweet coffee eyes. Every stroke deep inside her caused her head to tip backwards with a gasp, as he withdrew she let out a needy cry. Her little pink tongue darted out to wet her lips as her hands stroked through his hair. A chorus of 'yes', 'oh gods' and 'Graves' was her whimpered prayer.

"Shilo... oh gods Shilo... Kid, I... don't know how long I can keep being slow..."

"Harder? Please... I need more..."

His eyes rolled back as a predatory growl surged through him. At her command he was barely inside her and without warning he slammed his hips forward. She let out a scream that caused him a moment's panic. Her nails in his shoulder blades, her face buried in his neck.

"Gods yes, Graves... Please don't stop..."

Tossing his hair across her face, he turned into her neck and sank his teeth into her skin, sucking on the flesh intent to leave a mark for the world to see.

_My Girl._

His hand fell from her hair to grab onto her hips, as his began to crash against her, hard and deep. Without warning, he lifted her up from the bed, sitting back on his heels with her facing him. Chest to chest, he captured her lips as his hands grabbed tightly to her thighs. Leaving bruises and unable to stop, the sounds of her pleasure urging him onward. Their kiss was passionate but still maintained a caring undercurrent.

His hands trailed up from her hips to run along her spine as she writhed against him. He lay back, unfolding his legs and leaving her astride his hips, breaking their kiss with an amused smirk on his face. Her hands instantly dropping to his chest, her own eyes confused, mouth still parted in bliss.

"Ride me, Shilo. I'm all yours."

Cautiously she began to move her hips, unsure in her movements. His head fell back against the bed, eyes closing for a brief moment before looking back at her, encouragement clear on his face. Those warm hands traveled up her rounded hip to brush teasingly under the swell of her breasts, playfully running along her stomach. Closing her eyes in concentration, she began to slowly rise up on her knees, withdrawing him almost completely before letting gravity bring her back down.

Her spine shot straight, their screams blending together in harmony.

She ground her hips against his pelvic bone, the pressure against her clitoris sparking along as she rose and fell with her heartbeat. Slow but deep she rode him until her limbs went cool once more, another half-choked moan escaping her.

"Graves, please... I can't.... I need..."

With a growl, he grabbed her hips, flipping her back onto her spine before she had time to blink. As his hips crested against hers, his hands splayed out, one over her thigh the other in her hair once more. Each thrust growing in need, in strength as her legs wrapped tight along his back, hips angled up against him. The heavy warmth began to glow inside her once more, tickling along her senses as he whimpered against her neck. The hard rhythm of his hips contrasting beautifully with the soft caress of his lips upon her ear. Still gentle, still tender.

His hand slid between them to once more roll her clitoris in his fingers. He had begun to lose the smooth pace from before, as he panted against her skin. The hand in her hair turned her to face him, as he pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Pulling back to look her in the eyes as his back arched and tensed like a bowstring. His eyes were a bright Zydrate blue, almost glowing from within.

"Shilo... Gods, kid... I love you."

A white light exploded behind her eyes, body shaking with the intensity of her climax. A startling warmth filled her in pulses, his body quaking in time with the new, strange heat.

"Graves... oh gods Graverobber..."

The world shrank; only the two of them existed, moaning and shivering in each other's arms. He rained soft kisses along her jaw line and cheek, nuzzling against her as his body continued to spasm. Her hands running up and down his back kneading his muscles as the white began to recede from her field of vision.

Coming down from their combined passion, the weight of what he had said finally hit her. Just like in her dream, she couldn't help but tremble, hearing those exact words actually spoken to her was too good to be true. Feeling rather than seeing the tension in his body, and she knew without looking he was worried about her reaction to such a confession. Leaning up, she let her lips softly brush against the curve of his ear, her hand reaching out for his once more. An easy smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you too, Graves."


End file.
